Better Than Revenge
by BlackOwl01
Summary: Harry & Draco ont vécu une histoire d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Ginny Weasley, l'ex du Survivant vienne lui faire du chantage. Il y cédera et laissera Draco, qui à très mal vécu cette soudaine séparation. Mais Harry n'a pas oublié son Dray et il a des regrets. Quand Harry fera tout pour se faire pardonner et retrouver une place dans la vie et le coeur de Draco.
1. Prologue

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**J'suis BlackOwl01 & c'est la 1ère fois que je publie ici, alors du coup, je ne sais pas trop comment tout marche mais j'espère que j'ai tout fait bien.. :) **

**Cette fiction là, je l'ai aussi publiée sur skyblog. Je vous fais un petit résumé: "Harry & Draco ont vécu une histoire d'amour jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Ginny Weasley, l'ex du Survivant vienne lui faire du chantage. Il y cédera et laissera Draco, qui à très mal vécu cette soudaine séparation. Mais Harry n'a pas oublié son Dray et il a des regrets. Quand Harry fera tout pour se faire pardonner et retrouver une place dans la vie et le coeur de Draco."**

**Disclaimer: L'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi ! :)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Je m'appelle Draco Lucius Malfoy, j'ai 20 ans. Cela fait un moment déjà que Poudlard est terminé et j'ai eu le temps de faire ma vie. Je travaille au ministère de la magie et je me fais remarquer le moins possible. Oui, avec mon passé, vous comprendrez que je ne peux pas crier mon nom avec fierté aux quatre coins du pays. Bref, je vous disais, j'ai eu le temps de faire ma vie et pas seul : avec la seule personne qui a été capable de faire tomber mon masque et me faire rire aux éclats : mon amour, ma pierre précieuse, MON Harry.

Harry qui? Harry Potter bien sûr! Une fois qu'il ait vaincu face de serpent, on s'est rapprochés. Oh bien sur, on ne s'est pas tombé dans les bras hein! Mais nous arrivions à parler comme 2 personnes civilisées. Il était avec la Weasley fille mais notre animosité était bien plus forte que ce que l'on pensait... Un jour, on s'est retrouvés dans le même lit, lui calé dans mes bras. Et croyez le ou non, on ne s'est même pas lancé un seulsort pour tenter de tuer l'autre ! Nous nous sommes seulement souris et embrassés.

Cette routine a commencé à s'installer et je passe les détails, nous avons fini par nous mettre en couple. Alors Weasmoche à virée et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des ... Attends, non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas comme cela que les choses se sont déroulées !

En fait, Weasmoche a très mal encaissé le coup et elle s'est ramené pour nous séparer... Ce qu'elle a réussi d'ailleurs, cette garce.

Après deux années de bonheur, j'ai passé une année désastreuse à penser à lui. Mais un jour, quand je commence à faire de son absence, il s'est ramené et ... Et tout a changé.

Et c'est ce que je vais vous raconter au cours de mon histoire ...

P.S: Soyez Attentifs, Les Malfoy ne se répètent pas, quand ils parlent, tout le monde écoute.


	2. Chapter 1

Coucou ! :)

J'suis passée par hasard sur fanfiction et j'ai été agréablement surprise de constater les reviews. :). Alors je vous remercie beaucoup et vous répond!

**RainbowSwanxx:** Merci beaucoup! C'est gentil ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite ! :)

**Dorea Shadow:** Merci du compliment! Il y a déjà 6 chapitres d'écrit. Alors je pense une à deux fois par semaine ! J'espère que tu l'aimeras ma suite! :)

**zariapotter:** Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite ! :)

**Keikey: **Oui, il y a déjà 6 chapitres d'écrit. Je n'ai mis qu'un court prologue pour savoir si mon histoire allait plaire. Honnêtement, je ne pensais même pas avoir une seule review. Alors j'attendais les retours s'il y en avait et comme c'est le cas, j'me lance à poster les chapitres une à deux fois par semaine. Mais c'est l'idée de mon histoire ou le fait que le prologue soit court qu'il ne t'ais pas donné envie de lire? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. :)

**Kirane66:** Découvre le dans ce chapitre ! :P

**Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien à moi! :)**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1.**

Un autre jour commence à s'entamer mais qui ne sera pas bien différent de la veille. Je me lève, va prendre mon café juste après avoir reçu la Gazette du Sorcier qui m'arrive par hibou tous les matins, à la même heure. Je paye la bête, et vais m'asseoir sur ma chaise où ma tasse de café fumante m'attend. Je lis les nouvelles et rien qui ne m'intéresse réellement. Tous les jours pareils, cette routine n'en démord pas.

Une fois ma tasse terminée, je vais prendre ma douche et là, ces flashs incurables se bousculent dans mon esprit. À la place de l'eau qui coule sur ma nuque, je sens _ses_ lèvres, à la place de l'eau qui glisse sur mes hanches, je sens _ses_ mains. La scène se met rapidement en place dans ma tête et j'arrive même à penser tellement fort à _son_ odeur que je finis par la sentir.

Ces flashs reviennent immanquablement à certains moments comme lorsque je rentre et jette un coup d'œil à l'armoire à chaussures où avant, il y laisse toujours un petit mot pour me dire à quel point il m'aimait et qui lui tardait le soir, quand il serait rentré pour pleinement me le prouver. Ou encore, lors du coucher, où il appliquait avec talent et amour, sa promesse dans le mot. Et aussi, lors de la douche, quand il me rejoignait pour soit gagner du temps alors qu'il n'y avait pas plus longues douches que les nôtres et que l'on finissait toujours par être en retard au boulot.

Oui, ces moments où il était encore mien. Ces moments où l'on s'aimait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Avez-vous déjà été attaché par les quatre coins du corps pendant que quelqu'un vous ouvrez la chair avec une lime aiguisée le long de votre torse sans pouvoir rien y faire? Avez-vous déjà ressenti pareille douleur? Non? Eh bien vous ne pouvez pas comprendre à quel point il me manque

Mais pourtant, je devrais le détester. Pour tout le mal qu'il m'a fait. Pour tout le bonheur qu'il m'a donné pour ensuite, partir un beau jour et tout reprendre. J'avais changé avec lui, j'étais différent. Mais quand il est parti, ce n'est pas seulement le nouveau «moi» qui est parti avec, mais aussi l'ancien.

Dans quatre jours, cela fera un an qu'il est parti.

«**Tiens, je devrais peut-être lui envoyer une carte et une bouteille de champagne pour le fêter!**» Pensais-je avec ironie.

La raison de ce départ? Il s'était entiché de la rousse de Weasmoche bien avant le début de notre relation mais n'était pas spécialement heureux amoureusement parlant avec elle, mais comme c'était la petite sœur de son weasel de meilleur ami alors, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la quitter pour le moment.

Au début, cela ne me dérangeait pas, soyons honnête, c'était juste une histoire de plaisir intime avec lui. Mais, de fil en aiguille, à la fin de nos ébats, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte aussi rapidement, je voulais rester près de lui encore un moment. Alors, il restait et on parlait de tout et de rien, nous apprenions à nous connaître et il est rapidement devenu pratiquement indispensable à ma vie.

J'attendais nos rendez-vous avec impatience, je me mettais même à l'inviter à dîner parfois uniquement pour le voir plus tôt... Et puis je suis devenu jaloux d'elle. Elle qui avait le droit de s'afficher à son bras tout sourire, comme s'ils étaient le couple le plus amoureux du monde. Elle qui avait le droit au statut de compagne alors que moi, j'étais obligé de me battre pour garder le peu d'intégrité et dignité qu'il restait à mon nom entaché par la guerre, moi Draco Lucius Malfoy.

La fille la plus chanceuse du monde au bras du Sauveur du monde sorcier. Oui Oui, je parle bien de lui: Harry James Potter.

Alors pour me rassurer, je me disais que tout cela n'était qu'une façade pour ne pas faire éclater le scandale. Que c'est moi qui avais droit à toute sa tendresse. À toute sa douceur et son regard émeraude remplit de désirs. Que c'est moi seul qui pouvais lui arracher des gémissements de bien-être en passant ma main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés quand il se reposait contre moi.

J'encaissais chacune de leurs apparitions publiques et ne lui disais jamais rien. De peur de tout gâcher et de lui faire peur. Parce que, même si notre relation avait considérablement évolué positivement, on n'avait jamais émis le fait que nous étions plus que des amants. Moi j'étais là pour lui faire oublier la catastrophe qu'est son couple avec la rouquine durant quelques heures et lui était là pour ... Il était là pour me donner la chance de me sentir aimer ces quelques heures.

Mais un jour, dans un moment d'extase, je prononçai la phrase, dans un moment de relâche total où ma raison s'était fait la malle et que seulement mon cœur parlait je lui dis que je l'aimais.

Je m'excusai vite fait et commençai à me rhabiller en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à m'envoyer un hibou s'il voulait me revoir. J'allai donc m'enfermer dans ma salle de bain en attendant qu'il parte. Mais il n'en fît rien et à la place, il se ramena devant la porte de ma salle de bain en me demandant d'ouvrir, qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Je rassemblai alors toute la dignité qu'il me restait et ouvrit la porte, en étant prêt à encaisser sa moquerie. Mais il m'attrapa par les hanches pour me rapprocher de lui, leva mon menton et me dit ces paroles que jamais je n'oublierais:

«Ne baisse jamais la tête devant moi, ne t'enfuis jamais de honte devant moi. Non, pas après m'avoir dit les plus belles paroles du monde Dray. Tu n'as à rougir de rien devant moi. Et sache que... Sache que je t'aime aussi. Et qu'un jour, je te promets, je serais officiellement tien et tu seras officiellement mien.»

Des larmes de joie qui roulent sur mes joues, un sourire d'extase incontrôlable qui trône sur mon visage, ça doit être ça le bonheur.

Deux jours après, il avait quitté Ginny, parce-que oui, c'était bien elle, à la suite d'une violente dispute qui lui avait permis d'avoir une excuse pour partir. Alors il s'installa chez moi et notre vie de petit couple débuta.

Tout était absolument parfait! On était réellement amoureux l'un de l'autre et nous nous le prouvions chaque jour. Notre petite routine s'était installée, son métier d'auror haut placée et le mien au ministère de la magie, sans parler des héritages que chaque avion, nous donnait une très bonne situation et nous permettaient de partir très souvent en vacances loin de notre Angleterre natale. Nous restions cachés du monde, nous nous voulions pas que cela se sache. Mais même cachés, notre bonheur n'avait pas d'entailles. Mais même les meilleures histoires ont une fin et la mienne s'est terminé au bout de deux ans de paradis.

Un beau jour, cette chère Weasley a débarqué dans nos vies. Elle a rencontré Harry «par hasard» en bas de chez nous et dans sa grande bonté, il a invité à boire un café. Rien d'alarmant me direz-vous, Harry m'aime, il est gay et il a quitté Ginny pour moi bla bla bla. Ouais, c'est ce que m'a répété Blaise toute la matinée au boulot le lendemain qu'Harry a pris ce satané café avec cette rouquine. Sauf que, Harry était ailleurs en rentrant le soir. Il ne me répondait presque pas quand je lui parlait... Son esprit n'était pas pleinement avec moi... Alors ça m'a agacé.

_**Flash-Back**_

«A quoi tu penses pour me donner si peu d'attention Harry?»

«Mais je ne pense à rien, je suis juste fatigué.»

«C'est ce sois disant café qui t'a épuisé?»

A ce moment précis, il a levé les yeux sur moi et j'ai compris que j'avais créé l'élément déclencheur d'une dispute.

«Qu'est-ce que tu es en train d'insinuer la Draco? Parce-que ça commence doucement à m'énerver cette conversation et tes reproches.»

«Oh mais je n'insinue rien du tout, je constate seulement. Tu ne sembles pas si épuisé que ça, seulement pensif et vraiment ailleurs et ça, pile le jour où tu as revu cette espèce de belette qui ne désire qu'une chose, te récupérer. Alors tu m'excuseras, Mon Amour, de ne pas avoir envie de me faire piquer mon mec par une dégénérée prête à tout.»

«Tu sais, à la base, c'est toi qui m'as piqué à elle.»

Je m'étranglai littéralement à sa réponse.

«Qu-quoi ?! Mais va la retrouver ta rouquine ! Va ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait aujourd'hui ? Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait des promesses de famille heureuse ? T'a-t-elle embrassé et tu as constaté que cela te manquait ? Est-ce cela ? Bah ne te retiens pas, surtout pas !»

Il baissa la tête en signe d'excuse et vint me prendre par la taille pour me donner un baiser sur le front et me serrer dans ses bras.

«Excuse-moi mon ange, je ne voulais pas dire cela, pardonne-moi. C'est moi qui ai fait ce choix, et je l'ai fait parce-que je t'aime. Tu n'as rien piqué du tout, j'en étais même pas amoureux. C'est toi que j'aime et si c'est bien avec quelqu'un que je veux fonder une famille c'est avec toi mon ange. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à vivre sans toi.»

À cet instant, je ne peux que fondre sur ses lèvres en m'excusant. Mais je veux quand même savoir ce qu'elle lui a dit cette Weasmoche.

«'Ry, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce matin ?»

Je sens qu'il resserre son étreinte sur moi. Comme pour se donner du courage.

«Promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir, d'accord mon ange ?»

Je hoche la tête et il inspire.

«Je vais être honnête avec toi, elle m'a embrassé. Mais je l'ai repoussé, je te promets. Ensuite, elle m'a demandé de revenir, que je lui manque. Mais je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureusement amoureux de quelqu'un de formidable. Alors elle est partie.»

«Partie? Comme ça? Sans demander son reste? »

«Oui.»

Il se tend, je sais qu'il me ment ou en tout cas, ne me dit pas tout. Mais j'ai eu ma dose d'explications pour ce soir, alors je laisse passer. Je n'aurai pas dû.

Deux semaines après, il faisait ses bagages et partait. Ce qu'il m'avait caché, c'était la partie la plus importante de l'histoire. Elle était en fait informée pour nous, on ne sait pas comment, mais elle lui a fait du chantage. Soit il revenait avec elle, soit elle disait tout au monde sorcier.

J'avais proposé de tout révéler nous même, que l'on serait moins tranquille mais que, ce n'est pas grave, je l'aimais.

Mais lui, n'était pas d'accord. Le grand Harry Potter a eu peur du jugement des autres, alors il est parti comme un lâche. Ironique, n'est-ce pas, quand on sait que sa maison, les Gryffondors sont censés être courageux à souhait.

_**Fin flash-Back**_

Alors je suis tombé dans une dépression. Je l'aimais vraiment. Cela va faire un an que je n'ai pas de nouvelle de lui, à part quand je le vois dans les journaux, avec sa dulcinée pendue au bras.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'hésite à aller ouvrir, d'habitude je ne reçois jamais de visite à part Blaise, mais il vient toujours par les réseaux de cheminette.

Ça sonne une seconde fois. Ok je vais aller ouvrir mais ne pas compter sur moi pour afficher ma mine réjouie.

À l'instant même où j'ouvre, deux prunelles émeraude me font face. Je les reconnaîtrais entre mille tellement elles sont uniques. Je m'y suis tant de fois noyé dedans.

Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son n'en sort.

«Salut Dray.»

* * *

**Voilà Voilà. Un Chapitre un peu plus long qui j'espère, vous plaira autant que le prologue vous a intrigué.**

**Une petite review d'encouragement? :D **

**Merci Merci! **

**BlackOwl01~**


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou !

Etant donné que mes 5 autres chapitres sont déjà écrit et posté sur Skyblog, je les postent tous aujourd'hui. Et je posterais en même temps que sur Sky aprés.

**Kirane66:** Oui, Ginny est une vraie garce dans ma fiction. Mais Draco, se laisser faire? C'est un Malfoy voyons! :P

Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi! :)

Bonne Lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 2

Il est revenue.

Il est revenue après une année d'absence et il ose afficher un petit sourire en coin après tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

**«Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Serais-tu perdu Potter ?»**

Mon ton est froid et j'insiste bien sur son nom de famille. Il perd son sourire et c'est tant mieux.

**«Je voulais seulement te voir et te parler Dray.»**

**«Ne m'appelle pas comme cela. Pour toi, c'est Malfoy, Potter.»**

**«Arrête, s'il te plaît. Si je suis venue, c'est pour mettre les choses à plat Draco. Cela fait 1 an et ... Et je veux éclaicir les choses, je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuille. »**

**«Cela fera 1 an dans 4 jours Potter. Oui, j'ai eu le temps de compter les jours pendant ma dépression, ****cadeau**** que tu m'as laissé en partant. Et sérieusement, est-ce une blague ? Cela fait presque un an et c'est que maintenant que tu te soucies de savoir si je t'en veut ou pas ? C'est limite non ? Tu ne penses pas que cela fait longtemps que j'ai abandonné l'idée de te voir débarquer et t'excuser ? Il est trop tard pour les remords Potty et il n'y a rien à ajouter. Tu es partis parce que tu as toujours été amoureux d'elle. Et puis, nous 2, c'était juste pour le cul hein? Ne te sens pas coupable, j'ai refait ma vie et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'aujourd'hui.»**

Et je n'ai jamais menti autant qu'aujourd'hui non plus. Parce que non, je ne vais pas bien du tout, il me manque atrocement. Non, lui et moi, c'était définitivement plus qu'une simple histoire de cul, non, je n'ai jamais arrêté de penser à lui, je serais donc incapable de refaire ma vie. Et, je pourrais lui pardonner mille fois. Mais je lui en veux et je ne me laisserais pas faire aussi facilement. Je veux seulement lui faire du mal.

Son regard passe d'étonner à blesser.

**«Refais ta vie?»**

**«Oui, parfaitement. Et c'est quelqu'un qui n'a pas honte de moi, lui au moins.»**

**«Dray...»**

**«Malfoy.»**

**«Oui, Malfoy... Je n'avais pas honte de toi. Je voulais seulement te protéger.»**

**«Protéger ? Mais protéger de quoi Potter ?! A cause de toi, j'ai fais une dépression, j'ai même hésité à me lancer un impardonnable tout seul pour en finir tellement j'étais mal. Je criais ton prénom à chaque tête brune ébouriffée que je croisais, les 1ers jours que tu es partis, je suis resté dans mon lit à respirer ton odeur sur l'oreiller sur lequel tu avais dormis pour la dernière fois et quand elle a disparu, je suis parti acheter ton ****parfum**** et j'en ai mis partout dans l'appartement pour faire comme si tu étais partis le matin seulement et que tu reviendrais me prendre dans tes bras le soir et montrer combien tu m'aimais ! Mais, putain, tu n'es jamais revenue. Alors pars maintenant Harry, va retrouver ta putain de copine et laisse-moi.»**

Les larmes avaient coulé et la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais arrêté de parler, c'était parce-que ma voix se brisait. Je m'en voulais déjà assez de craquer devant lui.

Durant tout mon discours, il me regardait droit dans les yeux et vers la fin, il a baissé la tête. J'ai donc repris ma respiration et continué.

**«Je t'aimais Harry, je t'aimais par-dessus tout. J'aurai tout fait pour toi. J'ai même mis ma fierté de côté pour toi. Tu n'imagines pas tout ce que j'ai dû endurer pour que tu n'es pas à souffrir. Pour que l'on soit tranquille et heureux. J'y croyais vraiment tu sais. J'ai réussi à peu près à m'en sortir. Alors je ne peux pas accepter tes excuses si c'est pour repartir la rejoindre après. Cela fait trop mal. Tu es venue pour te donner bonne conscience ? Bien, tu peux partir maintenant, je vais bien.»**

**«Je suis revenue parce-que je n'arrivais plus à me consoler de ton absence Dray.»**

**«Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es parti ou ta chère amoureuse t'as tellement atrophié la cervelle que tu ne t'en souviens même plus?»**

**«Je ne suis pas parti parce-que je ne t'aimais plus Dray, je suis parti parce-que je ne voulais pas que toute la presse d'Angleterre se mette sur toi. Je voulais te protéger parce-que je t'aimais. Mais tu ne veux pas le comprendre. Mais maintenant, tu as quelqu'un ... Je vais te laisser tranquille.»**

Je hochai la tête sans rien ajouté. Il se retourna et s'avança vers les escaliers, où la zone de transplanage s'y trouvait. Juste avant de l'atteindre, il se retourna vers moi.

**«Tu l'aime, ce garçon parfait?»**

J'hésitai à répondre.

**«Oui.»**

**«T'es heureux avec?»**

**«Oui.»**

**«Bien. Mais sache que jamais, jamais il ne t'aimeras autant que je t'aime.»** Puis il transplana.

Je restai un moment sur le pas de mon entrée à fixer l'endroit où il avait disparu.

Ses dernières paroles m'ont complètement liquéfié et ont tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. _«Jamais il ne t'aimera autant que je t'aime. Autant que je t'aime. Que je t'aime. _**Je t'aime**_.»._

Je n'en comprenais pas pas le sens. Ou ne voulais pas comprendre. Venait-il d'affirmer qu'il m'aime encore ? Ou voulait-il seulement faire référence à un quelconque amour qu'il aurait pu me porter avant, mais qui serait plus fort que celui que ce garçon tout droit sorti de mon imagination me porterait ? Dans les 2 cas, il affirme m'avoir bien aimé. Mais je préfère la deuxième version. Parce que la première, bien qu'elle me rende heureux, me donnerait trop de faux espoirs.

Ma tête va exploser. Je vais envoyer un hibou au boulot, je ne peux pas aller travailler dans cet état.

Une fois le hibou envoyé, j'enlève ma robe de sorcier, prend un cachet et je vais me recoucher. Cela me fera du bien. Un bruit sur ma fenêtre me réveille : Je reconnais le hibou de ministère, j'espère que ce crétin congénital de Fudge ne va pas me prendre la tête, parce-que sinon c'est un Avada qu'il va se recevoir vu l'état dans lequel je suis. Je me lève et vais ouvrir à la bête. Je reconnais l'écriture de Blaise et cela me fait sourire.

_Mon cher petit dragon,_

_Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre Voldy dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas être venue bosser aujourd'hui, parce que sache que c'est moi, ton éternel et fidèle meilleur ami qui se récolte TOUT ton boulot._  
_Je passerais te voir dès que ma journée, qui n'est pas prête à terminer, sera finit pour que tu puisses me rendre des comptes. J'espère que ta baguette n'est pas cassée. Et prévois à manger, j'aurais faim._

_Blaise Zabini._

Je rigola. Qu'est-ce qu'il est bête lui ! Mais heureusement qu'il est là. Blaise, c'est la seule personne pour qui j'accorde de l'importance. À part Harry. A Poudlard, c'est le seul qui savait que j'étais gay. C'était aussi le seul qui savait que je trouvais Harry plus qu'à mon goût malgré le fait que l'on s'insultait à longueur de journée. C'est le seul aussi qui a su que je couchais avec lui, alors qu'il était avec sa rouquine et qu'après j'en suis devenue amoureux. C'est le seul aussi qui savait que l'on vivait ensemble et il ne m'a jamais jugé. Au contraire, il m'a toujours soutenu. Quand Harry m'a quitté, il est resté dans mon appartement jusqu'à ce que j'aille mieux. Je lui dois tout.

Je me lève et je vais regarder ce qu'il y a dans mon frigo. Pratiquement rien pour faire un plat. Je vais appeler Dobby, qui est libre mais me rend quand même service quand je l'appelle.

**«Dobby?»**

Le petit elf apparut soudain devant moi en un pop sonore et me fît une révérence.

**«Oui Mr. Draco Malfoy? Qu'avez-vous besoin Mr. Draco Malfoy?»**

**«Blaise vient dîner ce soir et il n'y plus rien. Tien prends cela –****_lui tendant quelques gallions_****- et fais les courses pour faire un bon dîner. Tu pourras t-en- occuper? Et fais aussi les courses pour la semaine.»**

**«Oui Mr. Draco Malfoy, je m'en occuperais. C'est un honneur pour Dobby de servir Mr. Draco Malfoy.»**

Je lui fisse un mince sourire.

Il était sur le point de partir quand il baissa son bras.

**«Est-ce que Mr. Harry Potter sera là aussi?»**

Mon visage se crispa. Il a dû sentir son aura magique. Elle est unique et immanquable.

**«Non Dobby, il ne sera pas là.»**

L'elf sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose puis se ravisa.

**«Ah... Bien Mr. Draco Malfoy.»** Puis il partit un pop sonore.

Je suis ensuite parti me recoucher. Mais impossible de trouver le sommeil. Tous nos souvenirs me hantaient... Sa voix chaude quand nous venions de faire l'amour, la façon qu'il avait de me caresser le dos pour m'endormir... Sa manière de me dire et montrer qu'il n'aimait que moi quand j'étais jaloux... Nos rires qui résonnaient dans le salon, son fou rire quand il a rapporté sa boîte plate où il y avait des gens enfermés dedans et que j'y ai lancé un sort pour les libérer... Et il était beau. Il était beau quand je provoquais sa crise de rire, il était beau quand il était soucieux, il était beau quand il était fatigué, il était beau quand il me faisait sien, il était beau quand il atteignait le plaisir ultime, il était beau tout le temps. Et il était mien.

Je l'aimais plus que n'importe qui, n'importe quoi. J'aurai fait tout et n'importe quoi. Je sens mon cœur se déchirer. Je sens la douleur se propager dans tout mon corps. Cela fait mal.

Il faut que j'aille m'aérer l'esprit. Je vais enfiler une tenue de sport et sors courir. Une habitude que j'ai prise cette année pour évacuer ma colère et éviter de débarquer chez eux et tuer cette rouquine.  
Je ne pense plus à rien. Seulement au battement de mon cœur qui résonne dans ma tête et ma respiration qui s'accélère.

Après avoir couru deux bonnes heures, je rentre chez moi et prends une douche.

Sans réfléchir, j'attrape un parchemin et écris.

_Harry Potter,_

_Je vais te raconter une histoire. Une histoire qui commence il y a de là, 1 an. C'est l'histoire d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds très clairs amoureux à en mourir d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau. Deux contraires. Mais qui partage un amour que le garçon aux cheveux blonds pense indestructible. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux noirs, lui a promis une vie parfaite à ses côtés et lui prouve qu'il l'aime profondément chaque jour que Dieu fait._  
_Mais un jour, le garçon aux cheveux noirs part pour son ancienne petite amie, il part et laisse le garçon aux cheveux blonds tout seul. Il est très malheureux et n'arrive pas à s'en remettre. Il ne trouve plus aucun intérêt à la vie. Il a espéré pendant longtemps que le garçon aux cheveux bruns lui envoie un parchemin, mais en vain._  
_Alors le garçon aux cheveux blonds tente de mettre fin à ses jours tellement son cœur lui fait mal. Il n'arrive même plus à respirer car ses souvenirs sont tellement oppressants qu'ils l'étouffent. Il passe la pire année de sa vie, à remuer les souvenirs._  
_Le pire, c'est que dans le journal, il voit l'homme qu'il aime au bras d'une femme rousse et que sur ces images, il a l'air heureux. Il a l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Et il le voit embrasser la femme avec amour, la prenant par les hanches, comme il le faisait avec lui avant. Cela aurait dû être lui, ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser._  
_Alors le garçon aux cheveux clairs se lance lui-même le sort «Sectum-Sempra» en espérant mourir baigner dans son sang et ne plus jamais voir ces images qui le torturent. Mais son meilleur ami arrive et l'en empêche._  
_Peu à peu, le garçon aux cheveux blonds se remet mais n'oublie pas le brun pour autant. Il l'aime toujours autant, mais lui en veut. Il lui en veut de l'avoir rendu si heureux et ensuite être reparti._  
_Et quand il va enfin bien et qu'il s'y attend le moins, le garçon aux cheveux bruns refait irruption dans sa vie et lui dit une phrase qu'il ne sait pas comment prendre : «Il ne t'aimera jamais comme je t'aime.» Il a peur de comprendre cette phrase et les conclusions qu'il en a tirées, il n'ose y croire. Ce qui remet le garçon aux cheveux blonds dans un état lamentable. Bien qu'il l'aime encore, au moins autant qu'avant, il ne veut plus qu'il revienne dans sa vie pour encore le détruire. Il a peur de re souffrir et il ne veut plus passer par les épreuves de cette année qui viennent de passer._  
_Parce-que revoir le garçon aux cheveux bruns, lui a fait resurgir le passé comme un expelliarmus en plein milieu du corps._  
_Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sait qu'il ne cessera jamais d'aimer le garçon aux cheveux bruns._

_Je voulais juste te raconter le bout d'histoire que tu as raté quand tu es parti. J'espère que cela t'a plus._

_Maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi, mais je ne pourrais définitivement par faire comme si ces 3 dernières années n'avaient pas existé._

_Draco Malfoy._

Je le plie et le mets dans une enveloppe. J'appelle mon hibou et lui donne le nom du destinataire.

Un poids en moins sur mes épaules. Tout ce que j'avais toujours gardé a fond de moi, je lui ai enfin dit. À lui d'en faire ce qu'il en veut.

Dobby est revenu. Il range les courses et m'annonce le menu de ce soir : Salade de gésiers de canard en entrée, poulet mariné au citron et thym en plat et salade fruit de saison en dessert.

Vivement que Blaise arrive.

Un nouveau tintement à la fenêtre et je reconnais le hibou de Harry. Je prends la lettre mais en même temps, Blaise arrive par la cheminette.

Je la lirai plus tard.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Blaise était donc venu à la maison, nous avions bien mangé et il m'avait raconté sa journée surchargée de boulot qu'il avait eu.

**«Non, sans déconner Drake, à cause de toi, je me suis tapé TOUT le boulot ! Pas que cela me dérange mais je ne veux pas qu'il y en ait qui se sente de ne pas venir travailler en se disant que c'est MOI qui vais tout me farcir, parce-que là non, je ne suis pas le dindon de la farce !»**

**«Dindon de la farce ? Tu devrais arrêter avec le vin mon pauvre Blaise, tu deviens ivre et cela te fait dire n'importe quoi.»**

**«Mais non, c'est une expression moldue, pour dire l'idiot de l'histoire quoi... Mais en fait, pourquoi n'es-tu venue aujourd'hui ?»**

Je baissai les yeux vers mon verre et le fixai. J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, Blaise a toujours été là pour moi. Et puis en plus, il doit déjà le savoir, il a dû sentir son aura magique, il attend que je lui dise.

**«Il est revenue ce matin. J'allais partir travailler et il est venue. Il voulait que l'on s'explique mais je ne l'ai pas écouté, j'étais trop énervé contre lui. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait s'assurer que je lui en veux pas. Mais cela m'a fait mal de constater qu'il s'en préoccupe seulement maintenant, tu comprends ? Enfin, je veux dire, durant cette année, j'avais espéré qu'il pense à moi et qu'il vienne dès le début me dire qu'il m'aimait et que c'était juste pour l'image mais que jamais il ne m'abandonnerait. Mais il a fait tout le contraire. Au lieu de ça, il s'est affiché tout sourire avec sa dinde, pendant que j'allais mal. Et au bout d'un an, il revient comme une fleur, en me disant qu'il veut s'expliquer. Ça ne passe pas Blaise. Bien que le revoir, devant moi, m'ait complètement déstabilisé et m'a confirmé que je l'aimerais toute ma vie. Et je me suis inventé une vie aussi... Je voulais lui faire mal. Alors, je lui ai dit que j'avais refait ma vie avec un garçon. Il m'a demandé si je l'aimais j'ai dit que oui – oh ça va, ne me regarde pas comme ça hein!- et juste avant de disparaître, il m'a dit « _sache que jamais, jamais il ne t'aimera autant que je t'aime._» Et je ne sais pas comment prendre cette phrase Blaise...»**

**«J'en étais sûr qu'il était venue, j'ai senti son aura. Je me demandais juste si tu allais me dire la vérité -**_il me fît un clin d'oeil et un sourire en coin_**- Pour revenir à Potter, c'est clair et net qu'il ne t'a pas oublié. Tu sais, il n'est pas parti parce qu'il ne t'aimait plus, mais parce qu'il avait peur qu'un scandale n'éclate et que Weasley balance tout.»**

**«Mais je lui avais dit que l'on avait qu'à tout dire nous-mêmes, comme cela la vipère, elle n'aurait plus eu rien à dire. Bien sûr, cela aurait fait du bruit mais, je l'aimais Blaise, cela aurait bien fini par se tasser.»**

**«Ce n'est pas si simple Draco. Tu es un ancien mangemort détesté, Potter l'être le plus adulé du monde sorcier. Les gens, ne vous auraient jamais laissés tranquille. Ils t'auraient accusé d'avoir ensorcelé le Survivant et tu aurais seulement gagné un aller simple à Azkaban. Potter aurait pu tout faire pour te sortir de là, ils l'aurait envoyé à St. Mangouste pour lui faire faire des tas d'examens afin de démontrer qu'il a été touché. S'ils n'avaient rien trouvé, ils auraient déduit que tu as dû utiliser un sort très puissant de magie noire indétectable. Dans tous les cas, t'es le méchant. Le simple fait de t'appeler Malfoy et d'avoir la marque sur ton avant-bras, aurait suffi. Potter t'a évité tout cela en allant s'afficher avec une fille qu'il n'aime pas. Il doit même la détester après tout ce qu'elle a fait, à lui et à toi.»**

À cet instant, je prends conscience des choses.

J'étais trop aveuglé par ma colère envers lui, que je n'ai pas voulu comprendre de quoi, il aurait bien eu à me protéger. J'ai été égoïste tout le long.

Mais même si une partie de l'histoire se révèle à moi, il y en a une autre qui n'est pas expliquée.

**«Mais alors, pourquoi il ne m'a jamais envoyé de hiboux Blaise, pour m'expliquer les choses dès le début ? Pourquoi il n'est jamais revenue me voir ?»**

**«Je pense que la Weasley a dû lui mettre un sort pour pouvoir le surveiller. Mais, tu devrais éclaircir ce côté-là avec lui Drake.»**

**«Ou-oui oui, je vais éclaircir cela avec lui...»**

**«Tu veux que je reste ce soir ?»**

**«Non, ça va aller. Je vais aller me coucher, il faut que je me repose.»**

**«D'accord, je vais te laisser alors, il se fait tard. Merci pour ton somptueux repas, c'était délicieux. À demain Drake, enfin si tu viens. Sinon, je passerais.»**

Il me donna une accolade et partit par la cheminette.

Je me rappelai alors de la lettre qu'Harry m'a envoyé avant que Blaise n'arrive.

Je suis donc allé la chercher pour la lire.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_Je vais moi aussi te raconter une histoire. L'histoire d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs corbeau, il était éperdument amoureux d'un garçon aux cheveux blonds très clairs. Coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ?_  
_Le garçon aux cheveux bruns, vivait une parfaite histoire d'amour avec le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Ils vivaient leur vie caché, mais heureux à souhait. Tout était absolument merveilleux. Mais comme dans toutes les histoires, il y a un élément déclencheur qui brisera tout. Et dans la mienne, c'est une fille aux cheveux roux feu, l'ex amoureuse du garçon aux cheveux bruns._  
_Elle a fait quelque chose de mal, elle a fait du chantage au brun pour qu'il revienne avec elle. Le garçon aux cheveux bruns a refusé au début, car il aimait sincèrement le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Mais la fille aux cheveux roux, l'a menacée de tout révéler, leur histoire qu'ils gardaient secrète. Alors le garçon aux cheveux bruns, panique pour son amoureux. Il savait que si tout venait à être révélé, alors des gens feraient du mal au garçon aux cheveux blonds. Alors il accepta._  
_Au début, il voulait venir le voir, mais un sort anti-tranplanage avait été jeté sur lui. Alors il essaya la cheminette, mais la destination avait été bloqué. Il n'avait aucun moyen de venir le voir. Même les hiboux avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas emmener le courrier au garçon aux cheveux blonds. Il était très malheureux et pensait à l'homme qu'il aimait chaque jour que Dieu faisait. Il repensait sans cesse à leurs moments heureux et il pleura comme une fillette dans sa chambre._  
_La fille aux cheveux roux voyait bien que le garçon qu'elle aimait n'oubliait pas son amoureux. Alors elle perdit patience et lui demanda de se marier. Ce qu'il refusa net. Il ne l'aimait pas cette fille. Non, il voulait retrouver son Dray d'amour, comme il l'aimait l'appeler..._  
_Et à chaque apparition publique, il espérait que le garçon aux cheveux blonds viendrait et qu'il le verrait et qu'ainsi, ils pourraient s'enfuir tous les deux. Mais il n'avait pas conscience à quel point les choses avaient changé... Le garçon aux cheveux blonds ne lui fait plus confiance et ne voulait plus de lui. Alors que lui, l'aime comme au 1er jour. Il veut le retrouver, l'embrasser et le sentir contre lui, comme avant... Mais le garçon aux cheveux blonds l'a repoussé, alors il est malheureux mais ne veut pas abandonner. Il est bien décidé à lui prouver qu'il l'aime réellement et qui ne laissera pas passer sa deuxième chance d'être heureux à ses côtés._

_Juste pour que tu saches ce qui s'est passé de mon côté, quand tu pensais que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde._  
_Tu peux constater que non, je ne le suis pas du tout. J'espère que cela t'a plus..._

_Je t'aime Dray, ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît._

_Harry Potter._

BAM. Voilà l'effet que cette lettre m'a fait. Comme une grosse claque. Parce que ouais, pendant que j'étais occupé à l'insulter de tous les noms d'oiseaux et que je morfondais au fond de mon lit, lui cherchait un moyen pour venir me voir, pour que l'on puisse s'enfuir. Mais à condition que j'y mette du mien. Mais, non j'ai été bien trop égoïste pour comprendre qu'Harry m'aimait sincèrement. Et quand il réussit à venir me voir, je l'envoie sur les roses, parce qu'encore une fois, j'ai été trop égoïste pour saisir ma chance.

Mais en même temps, moi, je ne le savais pas tout cela... Comme il le dit si bien dans sa lettre «_quand tu pensais que j'étais l'homme le plus heureux au monde.»_ Ouais, c'est bien ça. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était heureux moi durant cette année. Alors le voir débarquer comme ç=cela, ça me paraissait trop facile, je voulais qu'il se batte un peu plus pour moi... Mais cette lettre, prouve qu'il l'a fait, qu'il s'est battu pour moi.

Sauf que maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ouais, c'est trop tard et je ne peux rien y faire. Quand il me confirme qu'il m'aime encore, je ne sais même pas comment le retrouver. Je peux seulement lui écrire des lettres. Mais ça ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin de le voir et de m'expliquer. Je pense qu'il est temps de réellement mettre les choses à plat.

En attendant j'ai encore besoin de me défouler, mais pas en courant. Alors je fais apparaître des boules de béton, jette un sort de silence et je les explose à coups de sort toujours plus puissant les uns que les autres en imaginant la tête à Weasley.

**«Par Salazar... J'ai un mal de crâne...»**

Le lendemain, je me lève difficilement. Après avoir explosé tout ce qui me passait sous la main, j'ai fini ma bouteille de whisky pur feu. Inutile de préciser de quelle humeur je me trouve. Et mon salon... N'en parlons même pas.

Je cherche une fiole pour ce genre de situation dans un coin de ma cuisine, je file prendre une douche et je vais manger dehors. Ce bordel ne m'arrange pas le mal de crâne.

Je vais dans un nouveau café au chemin de traverse. C'est assez cosy et surtout, comme ils sont nouveaux et ne veulent pas perdre un seul client donc ils ne me dévisagent pas comme une espèce de monstre comme, au chaudron baveur où j'ai carrément dû sortir un jour afin d'éviter un impardonnable de la part d'anciens camarades de Poudlard, des Gryffondors, bien évidemment. Foutus pigeons.

Je me rappelle, ce jour-là quand je l'avais dit à Harry il était tellement énervé que j'avais dû lui lancer un sort de ligotage pour qu'il n'aille pas tous les tuer. Il détestait le fait que je sois la cible de plusieurs sorciers... Il voulait me faire surveiller mais j'avais refusé. Je suis un Malfoy, je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter. Un jour il m'a même mis des menottes magiques pour m'empêcher de sortir !

Mes lèvres forment un doux sourire à l'évocation de ces souvenirs... Il prenait soin de moi. Mieux que moi-même et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais.

Ma lèvre inférieure commence à trembler... C'est mauvais de repenser à lui.

Je paye la dame et sors m'aérer sous les regards suspicieux des sorciers et sorcières sur le chemin de traverse.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, je rentre chez moi enfin, cela ressemble davantage à un capharnaüm maintenant. À peine je suis sur le palier, que je sens _son_ aura.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, d'angoisse mais aussi d'impatience.

J'ai envie qu'il soit là mais en même temps j'ai peur.

Je rentre et ... Personne. Il n'y a personne. Pourtant, je sens son aura, tellement bien que je sais qu'il était là il y a moins d'une demi-heure.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de déception. J'aurais aimé qu'il soit là pour que l'on puisse parler... Pour que je puisse entendre sa voix et voir ses yeux ne regarder que moi. Mais non, cela ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

Je regarde autour de moi et .. MERDE ! Qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi avec un bordel pareil dans mon appartement ? Je me dépêche de tout ranger, au cas où et je filerais prendre une deuxième douche, au cas où.

Mais ne vous y méprenez pas! Ce n'est pas parce que je porte le peignoir qu'il m'a offert, que j'ai mis le parfum qu'il aimait le plus que je mette et que je bois mon thé dans la tasse qu'il m'avait ramenée d'un voyage parce que la marque est D&H (_nda: c'est une marque tout droit sortie de mon imagination!)_ que je l'attends forcément.

Ce n'est juste que... Juste que je me sens bien comme ça et que cette tasse rend le thé meilleur. Et si vous ne me croyez pas, je m'en contre-fiche! Un Malfoy n'a de compte à rendre à personne, sachez-le.

10 minutes plus tard, je suis dans ma cuisine, dos à mon salon et j'entends les «pops» caractéristiques de transplanage. Il y a au moins une quinzaine de mecs qui viennent d'atterrir dans mon salon et parmis eux, se trouve Harry, je le sens. Je suis tout seul et affreusement ridicule dans mon peignoir à 14h30 de l'après-midi.  
Je me retourne doucement ayant peur de ce que je vais découvrir. Et effectivement, 15 mecs se trouvent au milieu de mon salon baguettes à la main avec en tête, Harry Potter. Ils ont un visage tellement sérieux qu'ils font sérieusement peur.

**«DRAY! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?!»**

Harry est à côté de moi tellement vite que je me demande s'il n'a pas transplané. Son visage est déformé par l'inquiétude.

**«Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec ton armée ? Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?!»**

Harry se retourne vers ses gars et leur ordonne de fouiller la maison avec minutie.

**«Toi, regarde derrière toutes les armoires !»**

**«Harry !»**

Il ne me prête aucune attention et continue à donner ses ordres.

**«Vous deux, lancer des sorts de détection tout autour !»**

**«Harry !»**

**«Et vous trois, vous fouiller partout et à la moindre personne suspecte vous lancer un doloris ! Est-ce clair ?!»**

Doloris ?! Mais il est devenu fou ?!

**«POTTER !»**

Il se retourne brusquement vers moi.

**«Vas-tu enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! Tu fais venir 15 aurors chez moi, on ne sait pour quelles raisons et maintenant, tu leur ordonnes de lancer des doloris à la moindre personne suspecte ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que cela t'en coûtera hein ?! Et puis, pourquoi il y aurait des personnes suspecte chez moi ?!»**

**«Oh, tu n'es pas au courant alors ?»**

**«Au courant de QUOI Potter ?! Par Salazar ! Tu vas me rendre taré ! Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi pendant une année entière ! Et un beau jour tu débarques et le lendemain je me retrouve dans une situation impossible ! J'exige des explications Potter, et tout de suite.»**

**«En fait, tout à l'heure je suis passé pour te voir ... Comme tu n'avais pas répondu à ma lettre d'hier, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que l'on parle en face à face. Mais, j'étais sur le seuil de ta porte et j'ai senti ... J'ai senti l'aura magique de Ginny. Alors j'ai transplané à l'intérieur de notre... Ton appartement et quand j'ai vu l'état et que tu n'étais pas là, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et je suis directement allé au bureau des aurors pour appeler mon équipe afin de te chercher et faire une enquête... Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, désolé Dray, mais je me suis vraiment inquiété.»**

**«En résumé, ta folle à lier de _petite amie_, est venue dans mon appartement pendant que je n'y étais pas, pour très certainement, me torturer voir me tuer?»**

**«Arrête avec ça, ce n'est pas vraiment ma petite amie! Mais, oui, c'est ça...»**

**«Bien.»**

Et tout ce que je me rappelle à ce moment-là, c'est d'avoir senti mes jambes fléchir, la voix d'Harry crier mon prénom et ses bras m'encercler. Après, c'est le trou noir.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Une caresse au dos de la main. Une voix qui me chuchote qu'il faut se réveiller... Des lèvres sur mon front. Une chaleur humaine qui me fait du bien.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement, mes muscles sont encore endormis. Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir cette présence si agréable...

«**Théo ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?»**

Je vous avoue, ce n'est pas réellement la présence que je souhaitais...

**«Bah, euh... Je travaille ici alors euh ... Je m'occupe de toi du coup et puis bon...»**

**«Mais où-est ce que je suis là ? Et pourquoi ?!»**

**«Bah, Les Aurors t'ont ramené ici à la suite de ton accident Drake, à l'infirmerie du Département Des Aurors... »**

Et là, tout me revient en mémoire ... Les 15 hommes dans mon salon avec en tête, l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde... Son inquiétude dans son regard... L'annonce de ma chasse par la très chère Ginny Weasley... Et mon évanouissement dans les bras de mon brun. Non vraiment, j'aurais préféré tomber dans ses bras pour bien d'autres meilleures raison, croyez-moi.

**«Où est Harry ? Parce que, c'est bien lui qui m'a ramené non ?»**

**«Il est parti établir un système de sécurité chez toi avec ses hommes. Il ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.»**

Théo, c'est un ancien camarade de Poudlard mais aussi, mon ex petit copain. Juste avant Harry. Nous étions assez bien ensemble mais... Théo est vraiment spécial. Il est très réservé et ne parle pas beaucoup... Il n'est pas du tout fait pour une vie de couple. Au début, je n'en tenais pas compte, ses yeux bleus océan, ses cheveux noirs corbeau et sa silhouette androgyne, le rendait vraiment beau et irrésistible. Mais même si nous nous sommes séparés et que mon cœur est désormais verrouillé au code Harry Potter, je me sens bien en sa présence. Il m'apaise. Et puis ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Il s'assoit au bord de mon lit, à côté de moi, passe une main dans mes cheveux et m'embrasse sur le front.

**«Tu m'as manqué Drake. J'ai eu peur en te voyant arriver ici.»**

Je souris et me sentant observé, je tourne la tête vers la porte. Mon corps se prend une décharge de 1000 volts. _Il_ est là. Son regard est blessé.

**«Excusez-moi, je voulais seulement savoir comment ça allait Draco. Apparemment, tout va parfaitement bien, alors je ne vais pas déranger plus que ça. Bonne journée.»**

Et il fait demi-tour. Non non non non NON !

Je sais ce qu'il a compri et... Et c'est stupidement absurde! Je me lève et fais appel à toutes mes forces pour tenir debout.

**«DRACO! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais? Tu dois rester couché, le temps que ...»**

**«Non Théo, je dois le rattraper! Alors tu vas gentiment me laisser partir sans me faire de scandale! Ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir aussi. À bientôt.»**

Je m'éloigne et sors. Fort heureusement pour moi, il n'est pas allé bien loin. Je le vois adossé au mur à la sortie de l'infirmerie, le regard fixant un point devant lui.

Je m'approche tout doucement et m'adosse au mur à côté de lui et fixe ce même point. Je sais qu'il parlera en premier.

**«Alors, c'est lui l'homme parfait? Tout simplement un de tes anciens chiens de garde à Poudlard? Le stagiaire à l'infirmerie du Département Des Aurors?»**

Si j'avais envie de lui faire mal, je lui répondrais que oui mais...

**«Non, ce n'est pas lui. Théo est juste un ami avec qui je me sens bien. Il ne sera jamais plus et le sait très bien.»**

... Je n'en ai pas envie.

**«Es-tu proche comme ça avec beaucoup de personnes qui ne seront 'jamais plus' Draco?»**

**«Non, juste mes amis proches. Je suis bien plus proche avec des personnes susceptibles de l'être mais, ça, tu dois le savoir.»**

**«Mais lui, ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être bien plus pour toi... Juste à voir sa voix niaise quand il te parle, de t'embrasser le front et de caresser tes cheveux ... Tss, ridicule.»**

**«Jaloux?»** un sourire moqueur se dessine sur mes lèvres et je pose enfin mon regard sur lui.

**«Tss.. mph'non...»**

Il hausse les épaules, ses joues sont rouges et son regard fuyant. Un petit rire s'échappe de ma bouche. Il est adorable comme ça. Je sais qu'il est jaloux, je le connais par coeur. J'ai envie de le rassurer.

**«Tu sais... J'aimais bien moi, ta façon d'être ridicule avec moi quand tu m'embrassais le front... Ça a toujours été ma préférée.»**

**«Ça l'est toujours? Ton nouvel homme parfait ne l'a pas remplacée?»**

Ok, cette comédie a assez duré.

**«Écoute Harry, il faut que je te dise quelque chose à propos de cet homme parfait, il...»**

**«POTTER! Une urgence! Dépêches-toi! Une grosse attaque, il y a déjà 2 morts!»**

**«J'arrive! Écoute Dray, je dois y aller, envois-moi un hibou... Enfin, si tu veux.»**

**«Passe à la maison quand tu auras fini ta mission... Et s'il te plaît, reviens-moi entier, je n'aime pas avoir la moitié de mon assiette.»**

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et lui, m'offre son plus beau sourire. C'était une plaisanterie entre nous, lorsque nous étions encore ensemble et qu'il partait en mission.

**«Tu me connais, je ne suis pas du genre radin, je te donne toujours tout. Et avant que j'oublie... Pour rentrer chez toi, place ta baguette sur la serrure de ta porte et prononce ton nom complet.»**

**«D'accord. Bon courage, à tout à l'heure.»**

Puis il transplane. Mon sourire ne cesse de s'étirer sur mon visage. Je suis heureux jusqu'à ce qu'une tête rousse ne se place devant moi.

**«Malfoy? Qu'est-ce-que tu viens faire ici ? C'est pour** _le_ **voir ? Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous. Et je sais aussi ce que ma '**_sœur_**' a fait.. Et je n'approuve pas du tout.»**

Ô Joie!

**«Weasley. Est-ce que j'aurais, par mégarde, émis le souhait de parler avec toi ?»**

«**Écoute Malfoy, je sais que l'on ne s'apprécie pas mais...Je ... Harry est mon sixième frère et ... Je ne veux que son bonheur. Et ce n'est sûrement pas avec Ginny. On a tous essayé de la raisonner mais rien à faire. Et même si ça me coûte de le dire ... C'est avec toi qu'il devrait être.»**

Alors là... Si je m'attendais à ça! La belette de mon côté! Enfin, plus celui d'Harry mais... Ce qui se résume à l'être du mien aussi. Mais je suis quand même de nature méfiante...

**«Et... Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça? Qu'est-ce-que cela va changer? Ta sœur est à enfermer à l'étage psychiatrie de St. Mangouste Weasley, il n'y a rien à faire. Je l'aurais bien tué mais, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie a Azkaban pour elle. Même morte, ça lui ferait trop plaisir.»**

**«Je veux vous aider. Enfin surtout aider Harry à s'échapper de ma sœur et qu'il puisse vivre librement à tes côtés Malfoy.»**

**«Hm, permets-moi d'en douter Weasley. Je t'ai faits subir les pires humiliations, je me suis ouvertement moqué de toi à Poudlard. Pourquoi aurais-tu envie de m'aider?»**

**«Je te l'ai dit Malfoy... C'est Harry que je veux aider!»**

**«Oui mais... De là à l'aider pour qu'il vienne dans mes bras... Je trouve ça... Comment dire, Suspect.»**

**«Allé... Laisses-toi aller et crois-moi, fais-moi confiance. Nous pourrions, disons... Boire un verre ensemble au chaudron baveur pour en discuter?»**

**«Toi et moi au chaudron baveur, en buvant une bièraubeurre tout en discutant? Non, vraiment, même pas en hypothèse.»**

**«Bah alors viens au terrier!»**

**«C'est une blague? Je refuse net Weasley. Et puis je dois y aller. On verra ça une prochaine fois. Mais sûrement pas dans un lieu public et encore moins dans ton trou à rat de terrier.»**

Je ne prends pas le temps d'attendre sa réponse et transplane directement chez moi. Arrivé à ma porte, je fais comme Harry m'a dit et entre.

Et là... Tout est parfaitement niquel. Tout est rangé et propre. Plus aucun bout de verre ni de béton qui jonchent le sol. Mes affaires sont toutes à leur place, rien n'est mal placé! C'est certainement les Aurors... Ils sont parfaits! En particulier un qui l'est particulièrement... Hm Hm.

Je m'installe sur mon canapé quand je remarque une lettre sur ma table basse. Je la prends et vois le sigle des Aurors.

_M. Malfoy,_

_Votre appartement a été rangé et nettoyé quand vous étiez à l'hôpital. J'espère que tout sera mis à votre habitude._

_Nous avons aussi placé de nouveaux sorts de sécurité chez vous et aussi autour. Ils détecteront automatiquement si la personne présente est désirée ou pas. Dans le cas contraire, un signal nous sera directement envoyé. Ils reconnaissent votre aura et donc, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir transplaner à l'intérieur de votre appartement. Mais cela prendra effet seulement quand vous aurez pénétré dedans, comme vous l'a certainement expliqué l'Auror en charge de votre dossier à votre arrivée à nos Départements._

_La cheminette est aussi sous surveillance._

_Si vous avez la moindre question, envoyez-nous un hibou._

_Harry J. Potter, Chef de toutes les unités du Département Des Aurors du Royaume-Uni._

J'imagine bien son visage sérieux en écrivant cette lettre et c'est juste ... Sexy. Ça me fait penser à quand nous étions ensemble et qu'il avait des conversations par réseau de cheminette avec le grand patron. Il parlait d'une voix sérieuse que je trouvais affreusement sensuelle. Généralement après, nous faisions un tour du côté de la chambre ...

**Flash Back.**

**«Très bien Monsieur le Ministre. Je vous fais parvenir un hibou demain à la première heure à propos de l'évaluation des dégâts. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée Monsieur le Ministre.»**

Je le regarde parler avec son boss depuis tout à l'heure et mon corps ne peut plus se retenir de vouloir le sentir. Une fois la conversation terminée, je m'approche de lui et colle son dos contre mon torse en le prenant par la taille. Ma bouche descend vers son coup pour lui infliger de nombreux bisous papillon.

**«'Ry... Tu devrais éviter de parler de cette façon à d'autres personnes que moi...»**

**«Quelle façon Dray?»**

**«Celle avec ta voix chaude et beaucoup trop sexy à mon goût pour être utilisée en dehors de notre intimité à nous 2...»**

**«Oh je vois ... Mais sache, Amour, que c'est seulement ma voix respectueuse pour m'adresser à mon patron»**

**«Alors sache, Amour, que cela te rend incroyablement désirable à souhait et que maintenant je comprends comment tu as faits pour monter aussi vite en grade... Et sache aussi, que le fait que d'autres personnes te désirent de la même manière que moi en ce moment, me rend fou de jalousie.»**

Il se retourne et entour mes hanches de ses mains. Sa langue glisse le long de mon cou pour remonter jusqu'à mon oreille où il y chuchote les mots suffisant à me rendre fou.

**«Sauf que moi, il n'y a que toi que je désire. Il n'y a qu'à toi que j'ai envie de faire l'amour. Que par toi que j'ai envie d'être dominé, comme il n'y a que toi que j'ai envie de posséder. Comme maintenant.»**

Des milliards de frissons parcourent mon corps. Je sens ses mains remonter sur mes flancs en dessous de mon tee-shirt et il l'enlève. Je commence à m'activer à lui enlever ses vêtements pour pouvoir le sentir contre ma peau. C'est si bon.

Il m'embrasse avec passion et amour. Je sais qu'il m'aime.

Doucement, il prend mes mains et me guide jusqu'à notre chambre. Arrivé là, il me fait allonger doucement sur le lit et enlève mon pantalon. Il m'embrasse entre les cuisses et remonte jusqu'à mon bas-ventre tout évitant soigneusement mon érection naissante. Ses mains semblent vouloir recouvrir toutes les parties nues de mon corps.

Il passe une de ses mains sur la bosse de mon boxer et y donne des baisers papillon. Mon corps frissonne et je commence à gémir d'excitation et d'impatience. Il descend doucement mon boxer en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je sais déjà que ce soir, il me dominera. La lueur sauvage que je peux lire dans ses yeux, me force à détourner les miens.

Je ne suis plus que gémissement et frissons de plaisir.

**«Ce soir Dray, je vais te faire l'amour, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime. Ensuite, on recommencera, parce que tu auras redemandé. Et puis, on recommencera à la douche et demain matin. Et une dernière fois a la douche avant de partir travailler...»**

**Fin flash-back.**

Et c'est ce qui se passa. Il me fit l'amour toute la nuit et partout. Il posséda mon corps comme personne.

C'est cette nuit-là que j'ai réalisé à quel point Harry avait du pouvoir sur moi. Cette nuit-là, j'ai su que je ne pourrais plus jamais laisser quelqu'un d'autre poser ses mains sur moi, que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer d'Harry. C'est lui et personne d'autre. Je lui appartiens et absolument rien ne pourra changer ça.

Ce soir il vient à la maison... Mais j'en espère pas trop. C'est seulement pour que l'on puisse s'expliquer. Qu'il me donne les réponses aux questions que je me pose depuis 1 an. Et aussi, que je puisse passer toute la soirée à le dévorer des yeux. Voir sa bouche remuer quand il me parlera, y passer une langue quand elles seront sèches ... STOP.

Non, nous allons seulement parler et dîner. Il ne le sait pas encore, mais il n'a pas le choix. Ça fait 1 an que je ne l'ai pas vu et j'ai énormément de choses à lui dire. Et je me débrouillerais pour que ça dur toute la nuit même. Foi de Malfoy.

**«Dobby?»**

Un pop sonore se fit entendre à côté de moi.

**«Oui Mr Draco Malfoy?»**

**«J'aurais encore besoin de tes services!»**

**«Tout ce que vous voudrez Mr Draco Malfoy.»**

**«Harry Potter vient dîner à la maison ce soir... Et j'aurais besoin que tu me prépares un aussi bon repas que quand mon ami Blaise est venu la dernière fois.»**

Les yeux de l'Elf se sont écarquillés à la mention de son nom et un sourire qui recouvrait plus de la moitié de son visage apparu.

Ses yeux brillent de larmes et il se jette à mes pieds.

**«Oh Oui! Dobby fera un repas digne de Mr Harry Potter! Dobby est honoré! Merci Mr Draco Malfoy!»**

Puis il transplana dans un pop sonore et un sourire surexcité sur le visage. Ah! Ce Dobby! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ... Bien qu'il ne soit plus mon elfe, je lui demande toujours des services. Il n'y a qu'à lui que je peux faire confiance. Surtout quand il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Il lui voue un véritable culte.

En attendant, je vais me préparer. Une heure que je suis devant mon armoire ... Et je ne sais toujours pas quelle chemise et quel pantalon me vont le mieux. Je veux être séduisant et sexy sans pour autant que cela fasse aguicheur. Finalement, après 20 tenues différentes, j'ai opté pour une chemise grise perlée avec un pantalon bleu marine. Mon choix premier quoi.

La chemise taille bien ma taille et le pantalon, moule tout juste ce qu'il faut mes fesses. Une fois ça fait, je me dirige vers ma salle de bain où j'y reste bien 1h30 à mettre toutes les huiles parfumées dans mon bain censé rendre ma peau douce. En sortant, je me sèche délicatement la peau pour la badigeonner avec amour de crème nourrissante. Il faut bien prendre soin de son corps, surtout le mien.

Je passe seulement un coup de peigne dans mes cheveux: Harry a toujours aimé quand ils retombent sur mon front. Un coup de parfum et le tour est joué !

En arrivant dans mon salon, je vois ma table magnifiquement dressée et une douce odeur me parvint aux narines. Le repas sera délicieux.

**«La décoration plaît-elle à Mr Draco Malfoy ?»**

**«Oui Dobby, elle est parfaite! Dis-moi, que fais-tu à manger ?»**

**«En entrée, des noix de Saint Jacques à la persillade, le plat sera un pavé de bœuf aux cèpes et en dessert, un crumble aux pommes caramélisées. Le tout accompagné d'un Sancerre, un vin blanc de 2009 Mr Draco Malfoy. Cela vous va-t-il?»**

**«C'est parfait Dobby, vraiment.»**

**«Cela sera prêt dans quelques minutes Mr Draco Malfoy.»**

D'un coup, une voix s'éleva dans le salon.

**'une personne détectée à l'entrée. Signature de l'Aura: Harry James Potter. Évaluation du danger: aucun danger. Autorisez-vous l'entrée?'**

**«Oui, j'autorise.»**

Moins de 5 secondes plus tard, Harry Potter arriva dans mon salon. Il avait le visage tuméfié, et il boitait.

**«Désolé du temps, je suis passé chez moi pour être un minimum présentable avant.»**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tu t'es soigné au moins?»**

**«Oui ne t'en fais pas Dray. Juste une attaque d'ancien mangemort ... Ceux qui nous avaient échappé. Il y en a toujours en cavale.»**

Il me fît un mince sourire.

**«En plus, avec ce crétin de Weasley... Il nous a mis en danger.»**

**«Crétin de Weasley? C'est bien de Ron, ton meilleur ami dont tu parles?»**

**«Cela fait bien longtemps que Ron ne représente plus rien pour moi. Mais c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là j'étais ... Enfin, tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Il est du côté de sa sœur bien sûr. Il l'a même aidé à placer des sorts de surveillances sur moi...»**

Je ne peux en croire mes oreilles. Lui et Ron brouillés? Alors qu'il y a quelques heures encore, le rouquin me vantait les sacrifices qu'il était prêt à faire pour son 'sixième frère' ? Il m'a même invité à boire un café pour en parler et monter un plan contre sa déjantée de sœur... Ce n'est pas possible ...

**«Tout va bien Dray?»**

**«Ou-oui ! Il est déjà tard. Tu restes mangé bien sûr ?»**

**«C'est proposé avec tellement de gentillesse ! Je ne peux refuser !»**

**«Bien, passons à l'apéritif alors.»**

Je ne lui en parlerais pas, je réglerais ce problème de mon côté et je découvrirais ce que mijote la belette.

En attendant, je savoure mon repas avec Harry.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 5.

******«Quoi? Tu t'es réellement battus avec six mangemorts en même temps !»**

**«Oui, je t'assure ! En plus, nous étions seulement deux Aurors et mon équipier s'était fait prendre au piège. J'étais donc tout seul... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie !»**

Cela fait 2 heures qu'Harry est à la maison et nous repassons les choses que nous avons ratées dans la vie de l'autre ... Et ça me rend triste de ne pas avoir été là pour vivre ses aventures avec lui, être là pour le soigner quand il rentrait de ses missions... Mais qu'il me raconte tout ça, me fait du bien. Parce que je me dis qu'au fond, s'il me dit tout ça, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas forcément que je ne fasse plus partie de sa vie durant cette année. Sinon, il ne m'auraient rien dit, pas vrai ...?

Ok, d'accord, je suis juste pathétique là. Mais cela fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu et mon dieu, que c'est dur de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Juste à regarder ses lèvres bouger... Parfois, je n'entends même plus ce qu'il dit. Son torse à l'air toujours aussi agréable à regarder-et toucher et le chemin de son lobe d'oreille à ses clavicules, est resté le même appel à la luxure. Ah oui, j'ai omis le fait de vous préciser dans quelle tenue Harry je-te-fais-suer-avec-juste-un-sourire Potter à débarquer : pantalon noir en toile et un tee shirt blanc, moulant, en col ultra V qui m'oblige à m'hydrater toutes les 10 secondes pour ne pas assécher ma bouche.

Et puis il a cette fâcheuse tendance à passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure ou même à mordiller celle-ci... Quelle coïncidence quand on sait que c'est ce qui m'excite le plus et qu'il le sait. Mais, je me calme. Il est là pour seulement parler d'un sujet dont d'ailleurs nous n'avons même pas encore évoqué.

Et là, je pense m'être un peu trop perdu dans mes pensées parce-qu'il attend avec la bouteille de vin à la main.

**«Dray? Est-ce que tout va bien?»**

**«Oui, désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?»**

Et voilà qu'il recommence à se mordre la lèvre et en plus, il me fait le coup du petit rire coquin. Maudit soit-il !

**«Perdu dans tes pensées ? Quel est le sujet qui a la chance d'obtenir toute ton attention ?»**

Évidemment, la réponse c'est «Toi, idiot !» mais je suis un serpentard moi, je le fais dans la subtilité.

**«Le sujet ? Une personne qui compte plus que n'importe quoi et qui pour moi.»**

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? Salazar Serpentard, je vous en conjure, sauvez-moi de la maladie appelée Helga Pouffsouffle !

**«Oh ! C'est vrai je l'avais presque oublié celui-là... Il en a de la chance, ton homme parfait d'avoir toute ton attention...»**

**«Harry ... Te rappelles-tu que je devais te dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, avant que tu sois appelé d'urgence ?»** hochement de tête de la part de celui-ci et inspiration pour moi. «**Bah c'était à propos de cet homme parfait qui fait partie de ma vie ... Il n'existe pas.»**

Je crois apercevoir de la surprise et de l'incompréhension sur son visage.

**«J'ai inventé toute cette histoire pour te faire du mal au début et aussi, pour me protéger de toi. Tu comprends ... Cela faisait un an que tu étais parti et quand tu es revenu, j'étais tellement en colère contre toi que j'ai finalement inventé cela. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi. Je voulais te provoquer et piquer là où ça fait mal, comme à Poudlard. Sauf que, il n'existe pas et que ... Et que je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi.»**

**«Donc ... Si je comprends bien, tu as inventé cette histoire pour que cela me fasse mal et que je te laisse tranquille ?»**

**«Non pas que tu me laisses tranquille Harry. Mais juste que tu souffres autant que j'ai souffert...»**

**«Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que j'ai pu réellement ressentir durant cette année et comment je l'ai vécu. Tu ne sais pas comment se sont passé les choses ... Tu n'aurais pas dû juger aussi facilement Drago. J'ai vraiment souffert de tout ça.»**

**«Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu l'occasion de discuter de tout cela autour d'un thé avec toi, Potter.»** Mon ton est ironique et froid.

Il a la tête baissée et j'entends à peine sa respiration. Alors, après un court moment de silence, je commence à parler et lui raconter tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir face à son absence. L'incompréhension en premier lieu, ensuite le déchirement, la détresse, la dépression que cela a entraîné et mes tentatives de suicide ratées parce-que Blaise arrivait à temps. Je lui raconte toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé à pleurer et à supplier qu'il revienne. Tous ces appels à l'aide qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre durant lesquels je répétais son nom... Ça a laissé des marques sur mes poignets. Je lui dis que moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était un petit mot gribouillé grâce auquel je ne serais peut-être pas passé par tout ça. Les larmes se sont depuis longtemps frayées un chemin sur mes joues.

Ses yeux sont rougis et quand il commence à parler, je sens que sa voix est cassée.

**«Je ne savais pas que tu avais dû subir tout cela par ma faute. Je suis sincèrement désolé Draco... Quand je suis partie, c'est vrai, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Mais ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai pensé que ça serait plus dur de partir ensuite. Tu sais, quand Ginny est venue pour me faire cette _proposition_... J'ai réfléchi un bon moment. En réalité, ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle me menait en bateau. Elle m'a menacé des tas de fois de tout révéler mais je n'ai rien dis pour ne pas t'inquiéter.»**

**«Ne pas m'inquiéter Harry ? J'ai été bien plus que cela quand tu es parti.»**

**«Ce que je veux dire Dray, c'est que j'ai prolongé le temps un maximum pour ne pas avoir à tout te dire... Du moins, plus tard c'était, mieux ça aurait été. Parce que, je sais que tu n'aurais pas du tout aimé et que tu serais finalement allé la voir puis tu l'aurais probablement blessé _accidentellement_. Ça aurait créé plus de problèmes que nécessaires. Mais je t-en prie, ne m'en veux pas. J'ai essayé de venir des millions de fois... Ron me surveillait au travail ... J'étais clairement en captivité.»**

**«Mais ... Pourquoi tu ne le serais plus et que tu es là maintenant alors ?»**

**«Mon directeur en a eu marre d'être obligé de venir me chercher en personne pour chaque mission parce que j'étais incapable de transplaner à cause du sort. Alors il lui a dit que si moi je ne pouvais pas venir à mes missions, alors elle irait à ma place combattre des psychopathes. Elle n'a pas réfléchi bien longtemps. Mais bien sûr ... Elle n'a pas lâché l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle ne m'a pas enlevé le sort de surveillance... Sauf qu'elle n'a pas pensé à tout. Il lui indique seulement où est ma baguette. Ce n'est pas mon aura magique qu'elle a mis sous surveillance et Ron est incapable de le voir. Du coup, j'ai seulement laissé ma baguette dans mon bureau et j'ai verrouillé ma porte magiquement pour que Ron n'entre pas. Il ne pourra jamais l'ouvrir! »**

**«Donc... Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas venir ... Quelle tarée cette fille. Ça doit être la couleur de ses cheveux, ça a attaqué sa cervelle. Et Ron ... Je n'aurais jamais pensé.»**

**«Non ... Ma seule faute a été de ne pas te prévenir avant de partir. Mais je voulais seulement te protéger. Et je n'ai jamais songé une seule fois à essayer de t'oublier Dray. Tu m'as réellement manqué tu sais ...»**

Il pose une main sur ma joue et la caresse d'un pouce. Il a un sourire tendre et je me retiens de lui dire que je veux qu'il revienne à la maison. Que je suis prêt à tout lui pardonner et oublier. Mais juste qu'il revienne et qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime. Qu'il me prouve que cette horrible année, je ne l'ai pas subi pour rien et que l'espoir qui a pris sa place au fond de moi est bien réel.  
Alors lentement je ferme les yeux et savoure le moment jusqu'au moment où je sens un souffle sur mon visage et que son parfum a envahi mes narines. J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut et je le vois, à seulement quelques centimètres de mon visage. Son regard semble me transpercer et décrypter ce qui se passe dans mon cœur. J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il me devance.

**«Non, s'il te plaît Dray, ne m'empêche pas ... J'en ai besoin...»**

Alors, d'accord, je le laisse m'embrasser parce que j'en ai certainement plus envie que lui et plus besoin aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais sur le moment cela ne fait même pas partie de ma liste de priorités.  
À l'instant où je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes, c'est comme mon premier baiser. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 12 ans et je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Des courants électriques agréables parcourent mon corps, je sens les frissons hérisser mes poils sur mes bras mais je me contrôle un maximum. Ses mains se posent ma taille et me rapprochent lui. Ses lèvres se font un chemin sur ma joue puis jusque dans mon cou.

**«Tu m'as manqué Dray ... Tu m'as tellement manqué.»**

Je suis incapable de répondre. Je ne suis que gémissements et frissons. Il enlève ma chemise de mon pantalon et passe sa main en dessous et avec son autre main déboutonne ma chemise pendant que moi j'essaie du mieux que je peux de raisonner mon cerveau pour enfin bouger mes mains.  
Une fois la chemise enlevée, il me prend les mains pour me conduire à la chambre. Je ne comprend pas totalement ce qui se passe, mon esprit est embrumé mais même si je le voulais, je ne pense pas être capable d'arrêter tout ça.  
Arrivé à la chambre, il regarde autour de lui d'un air émerveillé.

**«Rien n'a changé... C'est comme avant...»**

Il m'embrasse tendrement puis ça devient plus durement. Il appuie sur mes lèvres, les mordillent et les sucent. Il caresse la bosse que forme mon pantalon et prend ma main pour faire de même sur son entre-jambe et chuchote sensuellement tout près de mon oreille.

**«Tu sens Dray? C'est toi qui me fais ça... Tu me rend fou. Et je sais, je _sens,_ que c'est la même chose pour toi ... Alors laisses-toi aller, laisses-moi te faire l'amour...»**

J'ai envie de lui crier que j'attends que ça, mais les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge pour juste laisser échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

Il ricane et continu sa torture.

**«Tu sais comment vont se passer les choses mon coeur, n'est ce pas? Quoique, une année entière est passé, alors je vais te faire un rappel...»**

De là, il m'allonge sur le lit et trace un chemin de bisous papillon de mon oreille à mes clavicules puis remonte avec sa langue.

**«Je vais continuer à te caresser à travers le pantalon encore quelques secondes, juste le temps que tu commences à gigoter d'impatience...»**

C'est effectivement ce qu'il fait. Il n'a pas dû à attendre longtemps: son petit jeu m'a mis dans un état que je qualifierais d'excitation très avancée.

**«Ensuite, pendant qu'une de mes mains sera occupé à t'enlever ta ceinture et déboutonner ton pantalon, je te lécherais jusqu'aux tétons pour ensuite les lécher et les sucer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez durs selon moi...»**

Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, je crois bien que j'aurais pu jouir grâce à seulement cette phrase accompagnée de sa voix irrésistiblement sensuelle.  
Quand il commence à descendre, des frissons me parcourent tout le corps. Arrivé à mes bouts de chair, il fait exactement ce qu'il m'a dit et putain, j'aime ça. Il aspire, mordille et lèche tout en me regardant dans les yeux. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la même scène mais avec sa tête beaucoup plus basse ...

**«Puis, je serais encore descendu et...»**

Il ne continu pas sa phrase mais il descend vers mon membre tendu au possible et le prend dans ses mains. Je gémis d'anticipation. Après un petit sourire coquin, il prend mon membre en bouche tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il la mit au fond d'un coup. Je crie son nom dans la surprise et le plaisir. Puis il fait des vas et viens avec sa langue.

**«... Et je t'aurais pris sans aucun avertissement. Juste pour le plaisir de t'entendre crier mon nom de cette façon.»**

Il arrête les vas et vient juste avant le plaisir ultime. Je sens ses mains sur mes cuisses et il les écartent doucement. Je sens un doigt s'introduire en moi. Cela me crispe un peu au début, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce genre de relation ...

**«Détends toi mon cœur, ça va aller.»**

J'aime quand il m'appelle comme ça. Alors j'écarte un peu plus les jambes et commence à apprécier. Je sens deux autres doigts se rajouter d'un coup. Ça tire un peu mais ... J'aime ça.

**«Harry ... Maintenant.»**

**«Supplie-moi.»**

**«Non ... Tu vas me prendre maintenant parce que tu en as autant envie que moi. Surtout depuis que tu as dû voir à quel point j'étais étroit.»**

**«Tu as raison ... Mais j'ai _vraiment_ envie de t'entendre me supplier...»**

Alors il retire ces doigts et met sa virilité à l'entrée de mon antre. Il commence à s'enfoncer, tout doucement et s'arrête.

**«Ne t'arrête pas Harry ...»** Dis-je haletant.

**«Tu sais ce que tu dois faire ...»**

Et il commence à faire glisser sa main le long de mon membre.

**«Ok ok d'accord ... Je t'en supplies Harry, prends-moi. Fais-moi l'amour, fais-moi crier jusqu'à ce que mes cordes vocales lâchent .. Je te veux maintenant alors, fais moi plaisir.»**

**«Voilà qui est parfait. Prépares-toi mon ange parce-que, tu m'as vraiment manqué.»**

Alors il fait bouger son bassin et continu ce truc renversant avec sa main. À chaque coup, c'est la prostate qu'il touche et il ne nous faut pas longtemps pour nous libérer dans un râle long et bruyant.

Après avoir jeté un sort de nettoyage, nous nous blottissons l'un contre l'autre sous la couette. J'ai la tête sur son torse et il me caresse les cheveux. Et je commence à réaliser ce qu'il vient réellement de se passer. On aurait jamais dû. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Nous devions juste parler...

**«Quelque chose ne va pas Dray?»**

**«C'est juste que ... J'ai l'impression qu'on auraient pas dû. Enfin, on a été séparés un an, j'ai désespéré de te revoir un jour ... Et quand ça arrive, on finit dans le lit deux jours après. On devait juste avoir une discussion. Surtout que ... Surtout que tu vas partir après... Et je ne sais même pas où on en est. Tout est beaucoup trop compliqué dans ma tête.»**

**«Je ne regrette rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer Dray. Peut-être que c'était précipité mais ... Nous sommes restés deux ans ensemble avant d'être séparés un an. Nous ne sommes pas des inconnus. Et puis, je vais devoir repartir après mais uniquement pour que cette tarée ne vienne pas ici après être passé à mon bureau. Parce que oui, elle serait capable et devinerait immédiatement où je suis. Mais je reviendrais tous les soirs te voir. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Dray. C'est foutu. Pas après ce que l'on vient de vivre là maintenant. Je ne sais pas si tu veux encore de moi mais pour ma part, je te veux dans ma vie Dray. Je veux que tout recommence comme avant. Oh bien sûr, ça sera plus compliqué étant donné qu'on a 2 Weasley sur le dos mais, je ferais tout pour que tu sois en sécurité et on sera vigilants. Je t'aime Draco. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît!»**

**«C'est vrai? Tu veux vraiment que l'on se remette ensemble? Comme avant? Tu sais, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu moi. Et bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus. Mais... Ça va être compliqué avec les vipères là... Mais je suis prêt à endurer ce qu'il faut pour toi.»**

Un grand sourire orne ses lèvres. Il m'embrasse et me serre dans ses bras.

**«Je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Déjà, nous allons commencer par acheter un nouvel appartement. Avec ce qui s'est passé... Je ne suis pas tranquille. Mais on gardera celui-là au cas où elle revienne et qu'elle voit que tu n'es plus là, elle te cherchera et finira par te trouver. Alors que si on garde celui-là, elle ne se doutera de rien.»**

**«D'accord. J'espère tellement que tu penses ce que tu dis... J'ai peur d'être en train de rêver.»**

**«Non, c'est la réalité. Dors mon cœur et tu verras demain soir je reviendrais.»**

**«Je suppose que je dois te faire confiance alors ...»**

**«Exactement.»**

Je soupir de bien-être quand une pensée horrible me vient à l'esprit.

**«T'as couché avec elle?»**

Je le sens se tendre.

**«Écoutes Dray... Je ne l'aimais pas ...»**

**«Oui ou non Potter.»**

**«Oui... Mais parce qu'elle m'a fait du chantage. C'est la seule raison.»**

**«T'as aimé?»**

**«Pas du tout. J'imaginai ton corps à chaque fois. Et puis ... elle voulait un enfant. Mais ça n'a jamais marché. Le manque d'amour je suppose. Mais je te jure mon cœur que je n'ai jamais pris aucun plaisir à coucher avec elle.»**

Je serre les poings, ma mâchoire se crispe mais je lui ai dit que je lui ai pardonné. Et puis... Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait voulu. Enfin je pense.

**«Très bien. D'accord. Ce n'était pas de ta faute.»**

**«N'y pense plus. Dors mon cœur, je vais prendre une douche. Je fais vite.»**

Puis il dépose un baiser sur mon front et file à la douche. Pendant ce temps, je repense à Ron. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il me veut et pourquoi il m'a fait son touchant discours si en fait, Harry et lui ne seraient même plus amis.  
Je me lève et prends un parchemin.

_Rendez-vous demain à 15h30 au chaudron baveur. Sois à l'heure._

_D.M._

Je vais le donner à mon hibou.

**«Va donner cette lettre à Ronald Weasley.»**

Je retourne dans mon lit en attendant Harry tout en pensant à ce que peut bien me vouloir cette belette. Je le saurais demain. En attendant, profitons de nos retrouvailles.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'ai posté tout les chapitres écrits!

Je posterais la suite une fois par semaine à peu près.

J'attend avec impatience vos reviews pour connaître vos avis.

A bientôt! :)

**BlackOwl01~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 6! :)**

**RAR's : **

**Kirane33 : **Je suis désolée que le déroulement t'ai déçu mais, je me suis un peu mise à la place de Draco. Il a profondément aimé Harry, il ne vivait pratiquement que pour le revoir et qu'il revienne avec lui. Alors oui c'est vrai, il lui a très vite pardonné mais c'était sur le coup de l'émotion. Dans ce chapitre, Draco va réaliser certaine choses. Je te laisse le découvrir :)

**himechu95670 : **Je suis d'accord avec toi, toute cette histoire est louche. Personne ne réagit. C'est exactement ce que pense Blaise dans ce chapitre, qui va en parler avec Draco et faire des petites recherches... :P

**Pichou :** Ta review m'a vraiment, vraiment fait plaisir ! Merci beaucoup ! J'essaierais de publier le plus vite possible :P. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :)

**Guest :** Merci ! :)

**Disclaimer: l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement ce matin, mais je suis d'une incroyable bonne humeur sans savoir réellement pourquoi. Cela me revient quand en m'enroulant dans ma couette, j'ai fait tomber ma tête sur le coussin à côté de moi. _Son_ odeur. Cela me fait tellement de bien que j'ai finalement, complètement enfoncée la tête dedans et prends de grandes respirations pour l'avoir encore quelques instants dans mes narines. Je me redresse quand j'entends un bruit de papier qui se froisse. Je regarde en dessous de mes fesses et je trouve une lettre avec un petit mot dessus : _À Mon Petit Dragon_.  
Je souris et ouvre la lettre.

_Bonjour Mon Ange,_

_Je te remercie grandement pour le dîner d'hier soir. En particulier ce dessert inattendu qui n'a pas fini de me faire sourire béatement pour le siècle avenir._  
_Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'ai été heureux d'enfin te sentir contre moi et j'espère que tu ne regrettes pas. Tu m'as réellement manqué tu sais._  
_Excuses- moi d'être parti comme un voleur hier soir, mais tu t'es rapidement endormi. Je passerai ce soir vers 19 heures. J'apporterai le dîner._  
_Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop froid cette nuit à cause de la fenêtre ouverte. Je l'ai laissé comme cela pour que le hibou puisse te déposer cette lettre sans avoir à te réveiller._

_À ce soir, passe une bonne journée. Je t'aime._

_H.J.P._

Il est adorable. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il m'ait envoyé cette lettre. Au moins, je sais qu'il ne regrette pas et que je le reverrais ce soir.  
Je regarde l'heure et constate que si je ne suis pas prêt dans 20 minutes, je le regretterais. C'est donc avec empressement que je me lève du lit et saute dans la douche. 25 minutes plus tard, je suis à l'entrée du Ministère: cabine téléphonique anglaise.  
À peine arrivée, 3 personnes me sautent dessus pour des dossiers «urgents». De toute façon, est-ce qu'il y en a déjà eu des dossiers qui ne l'étaient pas avec eux. Je m'empare de ceux-là et m'active vers l'ascenseur. Et là, Ô joie, le Ministre de la Magie en personne.

**«Tiens, Malfoy. Il vous serait aimable de me le faire savoir en avance quand l'envie de prendre des vacances vous prend. Surtout quand une pile de dossiers aussi longue que les profondeurs du lac de Poudlard, dans lequel je risque de vous noyer, vous attend.»**

Si je n'avais pas perdu toute la crédibilité de mon nom, je vous assure que ce crétin congénital l'aurait senti passer à me parler comme cela.

**«Bonjour Monsieur le ministre. Excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais j'ai envoyé un parchemin pour prévenir de mon absence. Certes, je n'ai pas précisé la durée mais, comme le rapport de St. Mangouste le précise, ma fragilité mentale peut m'empêcher d'être à même d'effectuer mon travail dans de bonnes conditions.»**

**«Et bien refaites-moi ce coup-là Malfoy et vous serez relégué à simple assistant de délits magiques. Je ne voudrais certainement pas que vos responsabilités vous pèsent de trop.»**

Mon sourire arrogant disparaît pour laisser place à une grimace peu rassurée. Le salaud ! C'est qu'il en serait capable en plus !

**«Bien Monsieur le Ministre. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.»** Connard !

C'est donc avec moins d'enthousiasme que je rejoins mon bureau où, surprise, ces imbéciles m'ont laissé des dossiers dont j'en rien à faire parce que ce n'est pas mon boulot.

**«PAYGER ! Dans mon bureau !»**

Elle, c'est ma secrétaire. Jolie, certes, mais stupide.

**«Bonjour Mr Malfoy ! Vous êtes enfin de retour !»**

**«Oui Payger et heureusement. Que font ces dossiers qui ne me concernent absolument pas sur mon bureau ?»**

**«Oh ! Excusez-moi! Je n'ai pas lu avant de les mettre. C'est le secrétariat des immigrations illégales des créatures magiques qui me l'ont donnés. Alors j'ai pris mais ...»**

**«Mais c'est aussi votre boulot de leur distribuer ces dossiers en attendant que leur secrétaire revienne. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**«Ou-oui, bien sûr.»**

Mais je le vois bien, sur son visage qu'elle ne s'en souvenait absolument pas. Navrant.

Alors je l'expédie d'un geste de la main et entends des pas entrer dans mon bureau.

**«Alors, c'était bien hier soir ?»**

Un sursaut d'angoisse me prend. Comment sait-il ça lui ?!

**«De quoi tu parles Zabini ?»**

**«Bah ... De toi et le beau brun super-sexy qui t'a superbement fait hurler hier soir...» Sa voix traînante et son sourire coquin me promettent une révélation gênante qui me fera rougir pendant encore des années. «Te rappelles-tu que je devais passer te voir après le boulot...? Eh bien, j'ai fini assez tard donc je ne suis pas venu aussi tôt que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas été déçu du voyage ! Vous étiez très excitant ! Par contre, j'aimerais beaucoup quelques explications !»**

Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de toute ma vie je crois. Blaise nous a vus. Il m'a vu dans _cet_ état-là. Achevez-moi !  
Je commence donc à tout lui expliquer depuis que ma grande copine Ginny s'est introduite chez moi et que Potter a débarqué avec son équipe.

**«Elle est folle à lier cette tarée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que Le Survivant du monde Sorcier se fasse manipuler à ce point-là... Mais attends. Vous êtes ensemble ou pas ?»**

**«Oui. Enfin, comme avant. On se cache mais cela sera plus compliqué avec les deux autres derrière.»**

**«Les deux autres ? Il n'y a pas que Ginny ?»**

**«Ah ! Je t'ai pas dit ... Hier quand j'étais à l'infirmerie du département des Aurors, j'ai croisé Weasley frère. Ah et Théo aussi mais je te raconte après ! Donc, j'ai vu Ron Weasley et il m'a dis qu'il était pour que Harry et moi revenions ensemble et que sa sœur avait pété un câble et tout ça. Alors il voulait nous aider pour que Harry soit heureux. Il m'a même proposé de boire un verre pour discuter de tout ça ou d'aller chez eux. Mais après, pendant le dîner Harry m'a dit que lui et Weasley n'étaient plus amis parce que bien évidemment il était du côté de sa sœur et il avait même aidé à lancer les sorts de surveillance et anti-tranplanage sur lui. Et il l'espionne au travail aussi. Du coup... Quand Harry se douchait hier soir, j'ai envoyé un hibou à Weasley pour lui donner RDV aujourd'hui à 15 h au chaudron baveur.»**

**«Tu ne trouves pas ça risquait ? Enfin, il y a clairement quelque chose qui cloche dans l'histoire. Et je suppose que tu n'en a même pas parlé à ton Potty chéri ?»**

**«Non, je veux savoir ce que me veut ce rouquin. Harry n'aurait jamais voulu que j'y aille.»**

**«Et il aurait eu raison. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver et Potter aurait résolu l'affaire de suite.»**

**«Et je n'aurai jamais su ce que me voulait ce rouquin. Parce que, si Harry y va, il va simplement lui dire de ne pas me parler et affaire close.»**

**«Tu es inconscient Drake. N'empêche, il devait être frustré le Potter... Une année entière sans une bonne partie de jambes en l'air...»**

Grimace de ma part.

**«Oh. Ce n'est pas le cas ?»**

**«Mais il a été forcé. Il ne voulait pas.»**

**«Et tu as laissé passer ça Draco? Il a couché avec elle ... Enfin, je ne sais pas si tu te rends réellement compte là. Ce que vous avez fait hier, il l'a fait mille fois avec Ginny. Et tu pardonnes aussi facilement, tu couches avec lui le premier soir et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, tu m'annonces que tu retournes avec lui, en couple.»**

**«Blaise ! C'est toi qui m'as poussé à bien m'expliquer avec lui !»**

**«Oui, expliquer. Pas coucher ni retourner avec lui. Tu as énormément souffert de cette histoire. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que quand il fera des apparitions publiques main dans la main avec elle, seras-tu capable de les regarder sans ciller ? Ce ne sera pas tenable pour toi Drake. Tout cela t'a rendu vraiment fragile. Il faut que tu sois prudent. Autant toi, que lui d'ailleurs.»**

Ce que je déteste le plus chez Blaise, c'est sa capacité à me faire douter des choses.

**«Oui mais il ne pourra pas partir de chez elle maintenant. Elle le surveille tout le temps. Et son frère aussi. Alors nous somme obligés de rester caché. Le temps qu'il trouve un moyen de partir sans qu'elle dévoile ce qui s'est passé avec Harry il y a un an. Et si il l'a quitte, elle le fera.»**

**«Vous êtes de vrais idiots, Potty et toi. Il est le Sauveur! Il a juste à dire ce que lui fait subir la rousse pour que tout le monde soit de son côté!»**

**«Mais Harry n'a jamais aimé sa célébrité. Je me souviens que quand nous étions ensemble et qu'il a été directement haut placé au département des aurors, il a refusé. Il voulait passer le concours comme tout le monde et qu'il le place suivant ses résultats. Et quand ils l'ont mis chef d'équipe des missions à haut risque, il les accusé d'avoir truqué les résultats. Et puis... C'est de Harry que l'on parle là. Il ne jouera jamais la victime, c'est trop serpentard ça.»**

Blaise prend un air pensif... Je n'aime pas du tout cette expression. Il prépare quelque chose !

**«Hm, il faudrait donc qu'elle fasse quelque chose qui la mettrait en tord... Comme par exemple, tromper Potter ? Ainsi, il aurait un moyen de la faire chanter. Ou, NOUS aurions un moyen...»**

**«C'est Serpentard ça. Mais incroyablement intelligent. Mais encore, faut-il qu'elle le trompe... Honnêtement, je ne pense pas. »**

**«Oh, ce n'est qu'un détail, je m'en charge. Et le jeu commencera quand la photo de l'adultère sera en notre possession. Mais Drake, en attendant essaie de le voir le moins possible... Parce que si elle vous chope, ça va être la merde. Et n'allez pas trop vite. Vous risqueriez de vous ramasser et en beauté. Bon je te laisse travailler, à toute Drake.»**

Je lui adressai un sourire reconnaissant et il partit à son bureau. Blaise est vraiment top. C'est le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu.

Il est maintenant 14h45 et je n'ai absolument pas avancé dans mon travail. Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à ce que m'a dit Blaise à propos de Harry et Ginny. Est-ce que je serais capable de ne pas éprouver de la colère en les voyant s'embrasser devant les photographes ? Je reprend les choses du début: Harry était avec Ginny. Un jour on a couché ensemble et on a fini en couple. Il a donc quitté la rouquine pour venir avec moi, pour me quitter au bout de deux ans à cause du chantage que lui a fait la vipère. Après un an de dépression, il sonne à ma porte et nous revenons ensemble.

Quelque chose ne colle pas là-dedans. J'ai pardonné trop facilement alors que je ressens toujours autant de colère en moi. Bien sûr, j'ai eu les explications mais, je lui en veux de n'avoir rien fait avant pour m'en parler. Et puis ... Il a couché avec elle. Pas de son plein gré mais, il l'a fait quand même. Il a touché un autre corps que le mien. Il l'a embrassé, caressé et donné du plaisir. Je sens une haine sans nom me démanger le corps. Je les déteste, tous les deux. Alors je me calme et me mets à sa place. Dans sa situation, qu'aurais-je fait ?

Déjà, si une ex était venue me dire qu'elle m'aimait encore et qu'elle était prête à dénoncer ma relation avec Harry, je l'aurai très certainement menacé et j'en aurai ri avec Harry. Si, admettons, j'aurais fini par céder de peur que Harry ait des problèmes, je lui en aurais parlé et je lui aurais dit que je le fais pour lui, pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger mais que j'arrangerais tout ça le plus vite possible. Et si son frère qui était censé être mon meilleur ami m'aurait trahi de la sorte, ça aurait fini baguette contre baguette.

Non, je ne me serai jamais laissé faire et surtout, dans tous les cas, j'en aurais parlé à Harry. Ce que lui n'a pas fait. Et ça ne passe pas. Je n'arrive pas à lui pardonner de m'avoir ainsi abandonné. Je lui en veux de ces marques sur mes poignets, de ces soirées baignées dans l'alcool et substances inconnues.

Il faut que je lui parle ce soir. Il faut que je lui dise que je veux prendre du recul et que l'on aille doucement. Que je prenne le temps de correctement lui pardonner. Hier, j'étais tellement heureux qu'il soit là que je n'ai même pas réfléchi à tout ça. Pour moi, c'était évident que je lui pardonnait. Alors on a couché ensemble parce qu'on était incapable de se retenir plus longtemps et sous le coup de l'émotion, nous sommes redevenu un couple clandestin. Et je me rend compte que ce n'est pas ça dont j'ai envie. Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami officiellement engagé avec une autre pour l'image. Parce que même s'il ne l'aime pas bla bla bla, nous connaissons l'histoire, j'ai le sentiment d'être celui qui aura le rôle du briseur de couple, du méchant. Décidément, ce rôle me colle à la peau. Et puis, je ne supporterais pas le coup de 'je suis désolé, mais j'ai été obligé de l'embrasser, il y avait des journalistes.'. Et un jour il viendra me dire qu'elle est enceinte mais qu'il était obligé parce qu'elle allait tout dire. Non, cette situation ne peut pas durer. Nous ne pouvons pas craindre indéfiniment cette garce. Alors ce soir, quitte à déclencher une dispute, nous aurons cette conversation.

**«Tu ne vas jamais croire ce que j'ai découvert mon petit Draco !»**

Blaise à un sourire triomphant sur le visage et un papier qu'il brandit comme une médaille.

**«Ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps Blaise !»**

**«Eh bien, tout à l'heure je me posais une question sur ton survivant. Je me demandai pourquoi la direction n'avait rien fait alors qu'un de leurs aurors, chef d'équipe et nommé Potter en plus, ne pouvait pas transplaner, alors que c'est indispensable. Et devine quoi? Ton Potty Chéri a été déclaré dans l'incapacité de transplaner !»**

Je hausse un sourcil et attends son développement.

**«Je te lis ce qu'il y a d'écrit : 'Pour des raisons qui ne seront pas divulguées par écrit afin de préserver l'intimité du patient, le médicomage du département des aurors, Théodore Nott, a déclaré que Mr Harry James Potter est dans une incapacité indéterminée de transplaner seul. Le sort anti-transplanage posé par Mme Ginny Weasley ne sera donc pas retiré et Mr Harry Potter, se fera accompagner de son supérieur pour chacune de ses missions. '»**

**«Des raisons qui ne seront pas divulguées? Par sécurité? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries? Harry n'a rien du tout qui nécessite un sort anti-tranplanage! Ce sont des balivernes ! Elle a fait ça uniquement pour qu'il ne puisse pas venir me voir. Vraiment, c'est ridicule. Et Théo à confirmer ça ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Il a bien dû voir que c'était des conneries en l'examinant ! Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ?»**

**«Non, c'est tout. Mais ça sent le coup monté à des kilomètres... Tu sais, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un autre élément dans l'histoire. Trop de choses ne vont pas. Harry Potter ne peut pas transplaner alors qu'il est auror haut placé et personne ne dit rien. La famille Weasley, elle l'adorait non ? Pourquoi laisser faire cela dans ce cas ? Je veux dire, ils séquestrent carrément Potter et là encore, personne ne dit rien. Il manque une partie du puzzle. Et surtout... Où est Granger ? Jamais elle n'aurait laissé faire une telle chose. Souviens-toi à Poudlard, toujours prête à brandir sa baguette contre quiconque insulté Potter. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche Draco. Potter ne doit pas tout te dire.»**

Est-ce que j'ai déjà mentionné à quel point Blaise est intelligent ? Non ? Et bien je le fais maintenant. Je n'ai jamais pensé au quart de ce que ce qu'il vient d'énoncer. Parce que c'est vrai, quelque chose ne va pas. Il y a nécessairement autre chose qui est intervenu pour qu'aucun scandale n'éclate. Déjà, rien que cette histoire de tranplanage là... Harry n'a jamais eu aucun problème. Jamais. La preuve, il retransplane maintenant. Et tout seul. Ensuite, les Weasley, ils ont toujours vénéré Harry. Pourquoi ne bougent-ils pas ? Et Granger, par pitié, où te caches-tu et que fais-tu ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas intervenu ? Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était encore avec Ron mais cela ne marchait pas très bien, personnalités opposé oblige, ils ont fini par pratiquement ne plus se supporter. On ne pouvait même pas dire qu'ils se complétaient par leur différence. Ils ne s'accordaient seulement pas.

**«J'en parlerai avec lui ce soir...»**

**«Comment ça, ce soir ?»**

**«Beh, vient me voir... Hier soir il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me voir tous les soirs. Mais rassure-toi, j'ai vraiment trop de choses à lui parler. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure... Je ne suis pas prêt à les voir s'embrasser, l'accepter et fermer ma bouche. Alors je lui dirais que je ne veux pas que l'on revienne ensemble dans ces conditions. Parce que je suis presque sûr que cela ne tiendra pas, notre couple s'est considérablement affaiblis. On ne peut plus supporter autant qu'avant. Je ne peux plus supporter autant qu'avant. Et surtout... Je pense que je n'ai pas fini de pardonner. Je l'ai mal fait. Alors faisons bien les choses pour que tout recommence sur de bonnes bases.»**

**«C'est bien Draco. Tu as raison. Et ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Je ne doute pas des sentiments de Harry à ton égard, il attendra le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois le plus à l'aise possible par rapport à toute cette histoire. Et surtout, je suis là et je vais t'aider à écarter cette vipère de ton chemin mon Drake.»**

**«Merci Blaise. Vraiment. Je dois y aller, j'ai le rendez-vous avec Weasley frère.»**

**«Sois prudent Drake.»**

**«Il ne m'arrivera rien du tout !»**

Puis je partis en direction des zones de transplanage et direction le chemin de traverse.

Je viens d'arriver sur le chemin de traverse qui rassemble toujours autant de monde. Cela en est étouffant. Je me dépêche de me diriger vers le chaudron baveur où Weasley m'attend. Je suis déjà en retard.

Mais quelque chose retient mon attention. Une silhouette familière se tient au milieu d'une foule de journalistes. Oui, je la connais et celle d'à côté aussi. Évidemment puisque ce n'est personne d'autre que Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley s'embrassant devant une horde de journalistes en mal de potins. Je sens mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine et la colère monter en flèche en moi. Je ne supporte plus cette vision. Mais au moment où je m'apprête à détourner les yeux, je rencontre son regard. Un regard surpris puis gêné et enfin désolé. Mais je n'ai que faire son air dramatique qui m'implore de l'excuser.

Je le vois s'avancer vers moi en traînant son espèce phacochère derrière lui. J'essaie de bouger mais une partie de moi refuse de le faire.

**«Salut Draco.»**

Je ne réponds pas, me contentant de le fixer froidement.

**«Tiens Malfoy, le mangemort que tu es n'es toujours pas allé crever à Azkaban ? Ou bien ton père a pris la dernière place disponible ?»**

**«Weasley, la folle que tu es n'est toujours pas internée à l'étage psychiatrie de St. Mangouste ? Parce que quand on est obligé de forcer les gens à vivre avec nous tellement on est seul, il y a comme un problème. Alors je te prierais très poliment d'aller te faire foutre.»**

**«Draco ...»**

**«Et toi aussi Potter. Allez tous les deux vous faire voir ailleurs que sur mon chemin. Vous empestez l'hypocrisie à des kilomètres, je ne peux en supporter davantage. Maintenant excusez-moi, mais je suis attendu.»**

En disant cela, j'ai bien vu l'éclat de colère dans les yeux de Harry. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le provoquer de la sorte, il serait bien capable de me suivre pour savoir avec qui je suis. Mais ce que j'ai vu m'a confirmé la conversation avec Blaise et mes propres pensées : Je suis incapable de jouer davantage à ce jeu-là. Si Harry veut être moi, qu'il m'appartienne tout entier ou rien. Je ne partage pas. Même si ce n'est qu'une image avec elle, je ne serais en aucun cas, comme dirait Blaise, le «dindon de la farce».

Je viens d'arriver au chaudron baveur, légèrement sur les nerfs et un peu perdu dans mes pensées. Weasley est déjà là.

**«Malfoy. Tu es en retard !»**

**«Ne commence pas Weasley, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là. Alors tu vas seulement te contenter de me raconter ce que tu veux et point à la ligne.»**

Un sourire se dessine sur son visage. Vous savez, un de ces sourires qui se veut bienveillant mais vous sentez bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Que ce sourire vous veut tout, sauf du bien.

**«Prenons un verre d'abord. Nous avons le temps.»**

Alors il commande deux bierraubeures et il parle sans que je ne l'écoute réellement. J'ai encore l'image de Harry embrassant l'autre connasse. J'ai envie de vomir.  
Je suis tellement ailleurs, que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de voir Weasley sortir sa baguette et me regarder méchamment.

**«Qu'est-ce que tu fais Weasley ? Pourquoi as-tu sorti ta baguette ?»**

**«Je sens que je vais adorer avoir le contrôle sur toi Malfoy. _Impérium_.»**

Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette que je bascule dans un état second. Je ne vois plus tout à fait clair autour de moi et surtout, mon corps ne m'appartient plus.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement. J'ai un mal de crâne horrible et le sol sur lequel je suis assis est terriblement dur et humide. La pièce est vraiment trop sombre. Je veux chercher ma baguette mais impossible de bouger les mains. Je suis attaché magiquement. Et en jetant des coups d'œils autour de moi, du moins, ce qui est visible, j'aperçois ma baguette. Elle est à quelques centimètres de moi. Mais impossible de l'attraper.

**«_Accio baguette !_»**

Rien ne se passe. Ouais, j'aurais dû deviner que cela ne marcherait pas. Mais on ne perd rien à essayer.  
J'aurai dû écouter Blaise cette fois-ci encore et en parler avec Harry. Je ne serais pas dans la merde jusqu'au cou maintenant. D'autant plus que je ne sais absolument pas où je suis. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit.

**«Weasley, tu me le payeras.»**

**«Je serais curieux de savoir comment.»**

Je sursaute. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi.

**«Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point c'est jouissif de te voir dans cette situation la fouine.»**

**«Je vais te tuer, je te jure que je vais te tuer espèce de crétin congénital.»**

Il ricane et me jette un regard dégoûté.

**«Mais mon pauvre, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ? Tu ne peux pas faire de magie ici. Et je vais m'en donner à cœur joie pour tout ce que vous m'avez fait. Toi et lui.»**

**«Qui lui ?»**

**«Harry bien sûr. Tu sais, le mec par qui tu t'es fait prendre comme la pute que tu es. Tu croyais qu'Harry t'aimait hein ? Mais tu t'es lourdement trompé Malfoy. Il n'aime personne. Il m'a trahi, même moi. À commencer par ne rien me dire sur son putain de ... De dysfonctionnement !»**

**«Dysfonctionnement ? Tu veux parler de son homosexualité ? Le fait qu'il aime les hommes ?»**

**«TA GUEULE !»**

Il a placé ses mains sur mon cou et il serre de plus en plus.

**«Mais tu deviens de plus en plus taré Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire là ? Si tu me tue, on sera que c'est toi. J'ai dit à Blaise que j'avais rendez-vous avec toi.»**

Il ne prend pas compte de ce que je viens de dire et continu.

**«Après m'avoir caché ça, il couche avec toi. Il a trompé ma sœur avec toi. Un homme et surtout, un Malfoy. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a incité Hermione à me quitter... Alors, tu vas payer Malfoy. Pour tout ce que Harry m'a fait. Tu vas me le payer. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne mourras pas maintenant.»**

Puis il part en me laissant mort de peur sur le sol. Je suis enfermé dans un endroit que je ne connais pas en compagnie d'un taré qui veut ma peau. Dans quelle merde je me suis encore fourré. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais sortir de là. En plus... Je suis quasi certain que Harry croira que je ne veux plus le voir. Alors il repartira.

Mon seul espoir reste que Blaise s'en rend compte et lance mes recherches. J'ai envie de pleurer.

J'entends un bruit. Oh non, ce taré revient. Il voudrait juste pas me laisser tranquille...

**«Weasley, j'ai compris. Tu veux ma peau et tu comptes me faire souffrir avant ça mais...»**

**«Tais-toi Malfoy. Et j'ai refusé de devenir une Weasley quand j'ai compris à quel point ce mec était taré.»**

Je tourne la tête afin de connaître l'identité de cette personne et...

«Granger ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?»

**«Te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu t'es fourré. Blaise m'a envoyé un hibou. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer tout ça maintenant. Allez, lève-toi. Nous partons d'ici.»**

Puis elle lève sa baguette sur moi et défait mes poignets de l'emprise du sort. Je récupère ma baguette et la suis. Elle me prend la main et je me sens partir.

Merlin a entendu mes prières et Granger est venue me sortir de là. Mais quelque chose me dit que ma vie ne sera plus aussi tranquille qu'avant.

Et je sens que ma discussion sérieuse avec Harry, elle ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

* * *

Et voilà le Chapitre 6 ! Je n'en suis pas spécialement satisfaite mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

On y découvre ce que voulait Ron et à quel point il peut être méchant et stupide.

Et surtout, Hermione est là! :D

Draco remet en question sa relation avec Harry aussi... Comment cela va se terminer pensez-vous ?

Dîtes-moi tout ! :D

BlackOwl01~


	8. Chapter 7

Coucou ! :D

Voici enfin le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il ne vous décevra pas !

**RAR's : **

**Kirane66 :** Merci ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi. Draco reprend un peu ses esprits et refuse de se laisser marcher sur les pieds. J'espère que ça te plaira !

**himechu95670 :** Merci de ta review. Dans ce chapitre, on avance un peu plus sur le pourquoi du comment, mais pas totalement. Harry n'éclaire pas assez Draco... Comme s'il découvrait quelque chose. Mais Draco s'en doute alors forcément... Il cherche à savoir. Mais il y a un moment où Draco perd patience :S. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! :)

**Disclaimer : L'Univers de Harry Potter appartient à J. . Sauf l'histoire qui elle, est bien de moi ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Je suis assis dans un fauteuil aux coussins exquis. C'est chez Granger je crois. Ou Blaise. À vrai dire, je suis complètement perdu. Mon bras me fait mal et j'ai des éraflures un peu partout sur le corps et quelques-unes sur le visage. J'ai une tasse de thé entre les mains depuis environ vingt minutes sans que j'y aie touché une seule fois. Ma gorge trop nouée pour ne serait-ce, que parler, m'empêche d'en boire une seule gorgée.

Je suis tétanisé.

J'ai failli mourir aujourd'hui. Comme Ginny a raté son coup la première fois en venant chez moi, c'est son frère qui s'en est chargé. Je me sens un peu persécuté là. Et quand on fait le bilan, pourquoi tout cela m'arrive ? Parce que Harry Potter fait partie de ma vie. Avant, c'était dangereux de l'aimer maintenant, c'est devenu suicidaire.

Et c'est Hermione Granger qui m'a sauvé de ce malade. Je sais qu'elle était vaguement informée pour Harry et moi au tout début et qu'elle n'a jamais rien dit. Et puis, nous nous parlions de temps en temps. J'ai toujours admiré son intelligence. Et, c'est une chic fille. Mais nous avions perdu contact et aux dernières nouvelles, elle allait se marier avec Ron. Apparemment, ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Depuis tout à l'heure, Hermione et Blaise me regardent d'un œil inquiet. Ils n'ont pas osé parler mais je sais que chacun de notre côté, nous attendons des explications. Alors, comme d'habitude, c'est elle qui rompra le silence.

**«Draco...» **elle commence hésitante **«Pourquoi tu es allé le voir ? Tu ne savais pas ce qui pouvait se passer...»**

**«Je l'ai déjà dit à Blaise. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il me voulait.»**

Je ne les regarde pas en parlant. Non, je rumine mes pensées en même temps, alors je fixe le sol.

**«Tu sais, Blaise m'a un peu raconté et... Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Harry alors que tu savais qu'ils n'étaient pas en bons termes ?»**

**« Écoute Hermione, j'ai déjà tout dis à Blaise. Je voulais savoir ce que me voulait ton rouquin -**elle se tend**- et si je l'avais dit à Harry, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu et qu'il serait parti le voir et je ne veux même pas imaginer le bordel que tout cela aurait engendré.»**

**«Harry aurait bien eu raison de t'interdire d'y aller.»**

**«Vous vous êtes passé le mot ou quoi ? Et puis, où étais-tu toi, quand Harry subissait les crises de la rouquine ? Quand on lui a posé les sorts anti-transplanage et toutes ces choses stupides que lui imposer cette malade ? Et la famille Weasley, ne sont-ils pas censés adorer Harry ? Pourquoi ont-ils laissé faire ? Réponds Hermione !»**

Je perds actuellement le contrôle moi-même. J'ai trop de pression dans la poitrine.

Elle pose une main sur ma cuisse en signe d'apaisement.

**«Ok Draco, calme toi. Je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant, j'aimerais que tu me promettes de ne pas m'interrompre.» **Je hoche la tête et elle continue.** «Quand Harry est soudainement revenue avec Ginny, toute la famille Weasley était heureuse. Au départ, je n'étais pas convaincu alors je suis allé lui demander pourquoi ce revirement de situation soudain. Il m'a répondu que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter et que tout cela était de son propre chef et qu'il était heureux. Qu'il s'était aperçus que sa place était aux côtés de Ginny. Qu'il avait réalisé qu'il voulait une vie de famille et que ce serait réalisable qu'à ses côtés.» **Merlin que cela fait mal. C'est vrai que moi, je ne pourrai jamais lui donner des enfants qui lui ressemblent, de son propre sang. Mais je ne dis rien et continue de l'écouter. **«Alors le temps à passer et quand je parlais avec Ginny, elle aimait me raconter comment Harry était revenue vers elle, en lui faisant des déclarations toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Elle ne savait pas que j'étais au courant pour vous deux, alors elle me racontait qu'elle allait souvent chez lui boire un café et que même parfois, elle restait dormir là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, Harry lui dise qu'il voulait qu'ils vivent ensemble, dans un autre appartement qu'il aurait acheté spécialement pour leur nouveau commencement.»** Quelle salope. J'ai seulement envie de la crever. **«Et ensuite, j'ai vu Harry lancer des regards noirs à Ron. Ils ne se parlaient pratiquement plus. On avait du mal à croire que quelques années plus tôt, ils échangeaient de bruyants et heureux fous rires qu'eux seuls comprenaient. Mais personne ne s'en rendait vraiment compte. Harry jouait le jeu à merveille de l'amoureux prêt à tout pour sa belle. Et surtout, personne n'avait l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Harry prenait soin d'éviter tout repas qui réunissait la famille entière pour que cela ne se remarque pas. Mais j'étais la fiancée de Ron, alors bien évidemment, j'étais aux premières loges. Et un jour... J'ai voulu en parler avec Ron, nous étions dans le lit.»**

**Flash-back : **

Ron et Hermione étaient dans leur lit, chacun occupé à leurs activités. Ron lisait un rapport du dernier emprisonnement d'un mangemort et Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées. Une question l'obsédait :

**«Chéri ?»**

**«Hm ?»**

**«Quel est le problème entre toi et Harry ?»**

Soudain, Ron leva les yeux vers sa dulcinée d'un air paniqué. Mais il se reprit bien vite en lui répondant d'une voix mielleuse.

**«Mais que vas-tu imaginer là ma belle ? Il n'y a aucun problème entre Harry et moi !»**

**«Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne vous adressiez même plus la parole ?»**

**«Il a seulement mal pris quelque chose qui s'est passé au Ministère. Il devait avoir une affaire importante mais c'est finalement moi qui l'ai eu. Il n'a pas aimé, c'est tout.» **

Hermione le fixe songeuse. Elle ne le croit pas du tout mais ne dira rien.

**«Hm. D'accord...»**

**Fin flash-back.**

**«Puisqu'il n'était visiblement pas disposé à me dire la vérité, je me suis seulement fiée à mon instinct. Alors j'ai longuement observé. Plus qu'avant. Et de près, l'idylle entre Ginny et Harry était bien moins belle. Parce que quand Harry pensait que personne ne le regardait, il baissait les yeux et se plongeait dans ses pensées. Et un jour... J'ai entendu une conversation ou plutôt dispute entre Ginny et Harry. Il lui disait qu'elle gâchait sa vie et qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça. Il lui criait qu'il ne l'aimait pas et qu'il avait laissé la vraie personne qu'il aimait. Mais que ça ne durerait plus et qu'il fallait qu'il retrouve cette personne. Ginny a gueulé qu'il fallait qu'il l'oublie, que maintenant sa vie était avec elle et qu'ils allaient se marier et avoir des enfants. Et que s'il osait la quitter, tout le monde sorcier saurait la vérité. Et que ça le détruirait. Elle disait aussi que la personne qu'il aimait n'était qu'une plaie dans sa vie. Et que si tout le monde savait, il aurait des problèmes... Que ce n'était pas normal. Et surtout, j'ai entendu que Ron le surveillerait encore plus qu'avant. Et j'ai compris. Cette personne, ça ne pouvait qu'être toi. Il n'y a que toi que Ron déteste au point de se mettre contre son meilleur ami.»**

Et même si je m'en doutais, ses déclarations me font terriblement mal. Harry a eu beau me dire à quel point il a souffert lui aussi de cette année, que ça se confirme d'un tiers, me fait encore plus mal.

Mais tout est confus là dans ma tête. Je ne sais plus si je dois détester ou aimer Harry. Il y a encore quelques heures, je le voyais se pavaner avec l'autre devant les journalistes pendant que moi, j'étais juste malheureux. Et l'image d'eux entrain de copuler, s'est imposée à moi et je l'ai repoussée avec toute ma force, toute ma haine, mais elle ne voulait pas partir. Comme une fatalité. Je ne pouvais rien y changer. Ils s'embrassaient, heureux et j'étais la honte à cacher. C'est clairement ce que j'ai ressenti.

Je sens un douloureux craquement, au niveau de mon cœur. Il remonte dans ma gorge, la serre et commence à me piquer les yeux.

**«Mais il est avec Ginny. Il l'embrasse à elle devant tout le monde. Il couche avec elle, le soir dans leur lit. Elle touche chaque recoin de son corps et lui, lèche chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il vient en elle...»**

**«Écoute Draco, je sais que c'est dur tout ça pour toi, mais je n'ai aucune réponse là. Aucun réconfort. Je ne sais plus ce qui se passe dans la vie de Harry depuis qu'il a décidé de me mentir sur sa vie sentimentale. Mais il faut que tu en parles avec lui.»**

**«Oui... C'est ce que je comptais faire aujourd'hui. Mais vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous étiez en relation tous les deux ?»**

Ils deviennent rouges et sursautent en même temps. Blaise cherche les mots et finit par me bafouiller quelque chose de pas crédible et complètement douteux.

**«Hein ? Relation ? Pourquoi parles-tu de relation ? Nous ne sommes pas amoureux hein ! Je me souvenais seulement que tu aimais bien lui parler avant, alors j'ai pensé à elle et comme elle connaît Ron tu sais … Mais relation, n'importe quoi, quelle idée… !»**

Mes yeux se plissent de suspicion pendant que Miss Granger hoche vivement la tête et lève les yeux au ciel aux derniers mots de Blaise.

**«Amoureux ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je te parle de relation amoureuse Blaise ? Je parlais seulement de relation banale, connaissance quoi.»**

**«Ah oui ! Non mais cela porte à confusion ! N'utilise pas de mots si officiels Drake !»**

Je hausse les épaules et bois une gorgée de mon thé. Que je recrache très élégamment dans la tasse.

**«Ce thé est imbuvable. Il est froid.»**

«Il était chaud, quand il est arrivé dans tes mains.»

**«Peu importe, je vais rentrer chez moi si vous le voulez bien. J'ai besoin de me retrouver au calme.»**

**«Non attends Draco, on n'a pas fini. Tu n'as pas tout raconté.»**

Je soupire, ferme les yeux et me retiens de l'envoyer balader. Je l'aime bien quand même. Et puis, elle m'a sauvé la vie alors …

**«Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?»**

**«Tout. Absolument tout depuis le début.»**

Alors c'est ce que je fais. Je commence par notre relation cachée. Je lui explique dans les moindres détails. Je lui raconte ta séparation avec Ginny et comment nous étions heureux. Je lui raconte les deux plus belles années de ma vie. Ensuite, viennent les nuages. L'éloignement mais les promesses que tu continuais à me servir. Mes peurs et leurs fondements quand un jour, tu as pris tes cliques et tes claques sans rien m'expliquer alors que je m'étouffais dans mes pleurs. Je lui raconte cette terrible année où les idées les plus noires de ma vie m'ont traversé l'esprit. Je sens mes larmes couler et sa respiration à elle se saccade. Elle pleure aussi. Mais je ne m'arrête pas de parler. Elle veut savoir alors elle saura. Mes doigts passent sur mes cicatrices et un sourire amer étire mes lèvres. Je me suis raté. Grâce à -ou à cause de- Blaise. Je ne sais pas quel terme je dois employer. Ensuite, ton retour et les doutes qui vont avec. La visite surprise de Ginny que j'ai ratée, notre repas, avec rougissement sur les joues, j'évoque aussi notre nuit. Et la partie «Ron Weasley mais qui est-il vraiment ?». Lui qui me raconte leur dispute et le roux, que leur amitié est sans bornes. Je lui raconte ce qui m'a amené là. Et surtout, l'imperium qu'il a utilisé sur moi.

À la fin, Hermione est passée par toutes les émotions négatives. Colère, tristesse, révolte...

**«C'EST UN SCANDALE ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça ! Oh mon Dieu... Comment ai-je pu tomber amoureuse d'un détraqué pareil ! J'ai honte ! Et Ginny ! Ma petite Ginny ! Pourquoi fait elle ça ! Mais le pire c'est Harry ! Qui ne me dit rien et qui subit ! Oh et toi Draco mon Dieu … Je ne peux pas le croire, je ne peux pas le croire … Un Impardonnable… Il a utilisé un Impardonnable...»**

Elle est entrain de devenir folle je crois. Alors je lance un regard paniqué à Blaise pour qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il réussit à la calmer, je ne sais pas comment et elle respire longuement avant de mettre ses deux mains sur les côtés de ma tête, elle me fixe dans les yeux d'une pitié que j'ai du mal à supporter et me dit d'un air dramatique :

**«Rentre chez toi Draco. Reposes toi bien. Je viendrai te voir avec Blaise pour la suite des événements. Et il faudrait que Harry soit au courant. S'il le découvre par lui-même, ça fera un scandale. Mais reposes toi bien Draco d'accord.»**

Puis me colle une bise sur le front. Elle se recule et me regarde avec un air un peu horrifié.

**«Désolée.»**

**«Je vais y aller. Il est déjà tard.»**

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et je constate qu'il est déjà 19 heures. Harry devait arriver pour cette heure-ci, il ne va pas tarder. Enfin, s'il vient après ce qui s'est passé avec les journalistes cette après-midi. Et je n'ai rien préparé. Alors je passe commande à un excellent traiteur italien. Le temps que ça arrive, je vais prendre une douche.

Je laisse l'eau chaude glisser sur ma peau. C'est apaisant. Je me demande comment ça va se passer ce soir... Ma journée a tellement été chamboulée... Déjà, je pensais ne pas pouvoir le voir ce soir. Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas lui parler de tout parce que je serais enfermé dans un coin paumé avec pour seule compagnie des créatures invisibles dans le noir, mais qui font des bruits pour le moins inquiétants. Finalement, je suis chez moi, en attendant un merveilleux brun aux yeux verts. Mais comment vais je faire pour lui en parler ? Il va mal le prendre, c'est sûr. Bien sûr, il a souffert et tout ça mais, est-ce une raison pour que j'accepte tout poliment ? Je ne pense pas. Et ce n'est pas parce que je l'aime terriblement et qu'il m'a manqué que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire... Alors non, ça ne se passera pas comme ça.

J'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Ce n'est pas Harry, le système de surveillance me l'aurait déjà dit. Ça doit être le traiteur et je ne suis même pas habillé, merde. Tant pis, je me mets une serviette autour de la taille et je vais lui ouvrir. De toute manière, c'est juste un livreur, pas un violeur.

Ça sonne une seconde fois. **«Oui oui, j'arrive !»**

J'ouvre la porte et je vois le livreur de dos.

«Bonsoir ?»

Il se retourne et me regarde de bas en haut avant de me faire un grand sourire. Je me sens quand même un peu violé finalement.

**«C'est votre commande Monsieur. Cela vous fera 60 livres s'il vous plaît.»**

**«Oui bien sûr, une petite seconde s'il vous plaît.»**

J'attrape mon porte-monnaie sur le meuble à côté de la porte et prends l'argent pendant que le livreur me regarde avec appétit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Oui, il est mignon mais il ne vaut pas Mon Harry.

**«Tenez. Merci beaucoup bonne soirée.»**

**«Attendez, vous mangez seul ce soir ?»**

Je crois que même mon torse devient écarlate.

**«Euh non, non, en fait j'attends un ami qui ne va pas tarder à arriver...»**

**«Oui et il est arrivé. Et je ne suis pas son ami mais son _petit ami_ en fait. Dray, je t'avais dit que j'apportais le dîner.»**

Il se tient droit, écrasant totalement ce petit livreur qui voulait savoir si j'étais seul. Moi, je n'ose même pas bouger. Alors je me contente de devenir encore plus rouge si c'est possible.

**«Harry. Désolé, j'ai oublié... On aura deux dîners comme ça. Allez, viens on rentre, j'ai froid. Bonne soirée monsieur.»**

Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur et ferme la porte.

**«Tu es mon _petit ami_ ? Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de sortir ça comme ça Harry ! Tu es le héros du monde sorcier je te rappelle ! Tout le monde sait que tu es avec Ginny Weasley et que tu couches avec elle mais en revanche, personne ne sait que tu vois ton... Je ne sais pas comment je dois me définir par rapport à toi en fait. S'il balance ça, on est foutu Harry.»**

Je crois avoir un peu trop craché mon venin en disant ça. Il me regarde suspicieusement et je crois percevoir de l'incompréhension et peut-être un peu de colère. Mais il ferme les yeux, respire et une expression de tendresse et un regard désolé se dressent sur son visage.

**«Écoute Dray... Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. J'étais obligé... Et je ne savais pas que tu étais là.»**

Puis il se rapproche et me prend par la taille.

**«Excuse-moi mon cœur. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.»**

Puis il commence à m'embrasser sur les joues et descend vers mon cou.

**«Non, Harry. Arrête s'il te plaît. Il faut que je te parle. Harry, arrête tout de suite.»**

Il soupire et finit par remonter. Il regarde mon visage et fronce les sourcils. Merde, mes cicatrices je ne les ai pas soignées.

**«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? Tu as des cicatrices partout...»**

**«Ce n'est rien.»**

**«Qui t'a fait ça ?»**

J'inspire. Je vais lui dire la vérité. De toute manière, il finira bien par le savoir.

**«Mon rendez-vous de cet après-midi.»**

**«Ah oui. Ton rendez-vous. Alors, ça s'est mal passé finalement ? Et pourquoi t'avait un rendez-vous ? Toi aussi tu voulais une vie de couple dévoilée ?»**

**«La ferme Harry. Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous galant. Et puis même si ça l'était, après ce que j'ai vu dans la rue juste avant, cela se serait mal passé. Non, c'est ton ami... Ronald Weasley qui m'a fait ça.»**

**«Pardon ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec Ron ? Et pourquoi ça ?»**

Il va me tuer. C'est certain.

Mais je lui raconte à partir du moment où j'ai vu Ron au département des Aurors. À la fin, il a les yeux fermés mais je le sens très tendu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trop parlé et que si je rajoute un seul mot, il va éclater. Alors j'ai même arrêté de respirer.

**«Et donc, c'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?»**

Je hoche simplement la tête.

**«Quand est-ce que tu comptais m'en parler ? Avant ou après ta mort ?»**

**«Écoute Harry, si je t'en avais parlé tu n'aurais pas voulu...»**

**«Bien sûr que j'aurai refusé Draco ! Ce mec est malade ! Sa sœur a déjà essayé de te tuer, ça ne t'as pas suffit ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Je vais le faire arrêter ce malade !»**

**«Non Harry calme toi. Tu ne peux pas faire cela. Sinon, ta petite amie te fera un scandale et tu le sais. On ne peut rien faire.»**

**«Mais on ne peut pas laisser passer ça ! C'est grave Draco !»**

**«Écoute, pour l'instant Hermione et Blaise montent un plan... Ils t'en parleront plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, on ne peut rien faire. Seulement attendre. C'est tout.»**

Je l'entends grommeler. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait avoir envie de faire. Finalement, il se résigne.

**«Oui, tu as raison.»**

Et puis il commence à s'avancer vers moi et de vouloir m'embrasser. Je tourne la tête et le pousse doucement.

**«Non Harry, il faut que je te parle.»**

Il me regarde avec incompréhension mais ne force pas non plus.

Je prends une grande inspiration. Je sais ce que je veux lui dire, mais je ne sais pas comment. Alors je rassemble tout le courage que je peux avoir. Et je repense à cet après-midi, leur baiser, leur sourire... Et l'image de leur corps nu s'embrasant, s'enlaçant... Une rage sourde s'empare de moi.

**«Comment c'est avec elle au lit ? C'est bien ?»**

**«Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu parles Draco ?»**

**«Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Toi entrain de lui faire l'amour, de trouver l'ultime plaisir dans ses bras. Je t'imagine déjà entrain de jouir en elle. L'orgasme déformant les traits de ton visage et elle, gémissant de satisfaction.»**

**«Non Dray s'il te plaît. Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation... Je suis obligé de le faire pour qu'elle ne révèle pas tout. Ça nous détruirait. Je dois donner l'illusion d'un couple parfait.»**

**«Mais en quoi coucher avec elle donne l'illusion aux yeux des gens ? Enfin je veux dire, personne ne le voit ça. Arrête de me mentir Harry et dis-moi la vérité une fois au moins. T'aime coucher avec elle, c'est cela ?»**

«Non, ce n'est pas ça Dray écoutes moi...»

**«Quand tu as couché avec moi, c'est à elle que tu pensais dis-moi ? Je suis sûr qu'au fond, tu l'aimes. Ou tu ne me dis pas tout. Parce que ce n'est pas possible qu'elle arrive à te tenir sous simple prétexte qu'elle révélerait tout au monde sorcier, toi, le héros adulé. Je sais qu'il y a autre chose.»**

Il me prend par les deux bras et m'immobilise en me fixant très sérieusement.

**«Jamais, jamais je n'aurais pensé à elle en te faisant l'amour Harry. Jamais. J'ai pensé à toi tous les jours de cette année. Ne pense jamais une telle chose Dray. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas tout dis mais... Pour l'instant je ne peux pas.»**

**«Arrête ça. Tu me dis plein de belles choses mais qu'est ce que ça me promet comme vie hein ? Une vie cachée ? Que tu couche à droite et à gauche pendant que je te serais fidèle à cause de cet amour stupide que je ressens pour toi ? Dis-moi, tu as couché avec elle en rentrant hier soir ?»**

Il baisse la tête, coupable. Je ne peux plus me retenir et éclate en sanglots. Je me défais de sa résistance et donne des coups de poing sur son torse. Je frappe de toutes mes forces, autant que j'ai souffert, autant que j'ai mal maintenant. Mon cœur se brise en mille morceaux. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

**«POURQUOI ?! POURQUOI TU FAIS CA ?! Je te déteste putain ! Je te déteste ! Mais pourquoi tu me fais croire que je compte pour toi alors que ce n'est pas vrai ?! Pourquoi tu me mens ! T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé moi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé de revenir ! C'est toi qui l'a fait ! Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans ton coin ! Je commençais à aller mieux et voilà que tu reviens pour m'enterrer plus profondément que la dernière fois !»**

Mes larmes n'arrêtent plus de couler, je n'arrive même plus à parler correctement. Il se mord la lèvre de culpabilité et cherche les mots. Les larmes aux yeux, il parle d'un ton suppliant.

**«Dray, je suis obligé de le faire. Mais je ne peux pas te dire la réelle raison qui me tient autant enchaîné à elle. Mais je te jure que j'imagine que c'est à toi que je fais l'amour. Toujours. Ça ne compte pas.»**

**«Cela ne compte pas ? Mais Harry, imagine-moi seulement nus, blottit contre le corps d'un autre homme. Il me caresserait lentement, me faisant gémir et me durcir un peu plus chaque fois. Il me lécherait en passant par mes tétons qu'il mordillera et il descendra encore. Jusqu'à mon ventre et ma verge qui sera déjà bien excité par ses soins. Il léchera mon gland pour ensuite me prendre tout entier d'un coup. Il m'arrachera un cri de plaisir et je m'accrocherais à ses cheveux et me mordrais la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas jouir tout de suite. Pendant qu'il me fera cette merveilleuse fellation, il introduira des doigts en moi enfin de me préparer...»**

**«Tais-toi Draco. Arrête ça.»**

Sa mâchoire est contractée de colère et ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

**«Non mais, _Amour_, t'énerve pas, durant tout ça, je penserais à toi. C'est lui qui me fera du bien, c'est grâce à lui que je jouirais, il aura goûté chaque centimètre de ma peau avec sa langue, mais, c'est à toi que je penserais quand il jouira en moi. C'est aussi à toi que je penserais quand je me viderai dans sa bouche et qu'il avalera en léchant le reste sur mon gland. Vraiment, tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir.»**

Il respire difficilement et je pense qu'il hésite entre le désir et la colère.

**«Tu n'as pas à comparer Draco. Ce n'est pas la même chose, je n'ai pas le choix.»**

**«Mais je ne peux plus accepter ça Harry. Je ne pourrais définitivement pas supporter vos apparitions publiques main dans la main, que tu partes le soir après un dîner ou après que l'on ait fait l'amour. Non, je ne pourrais pas supporter de savoir que tu la rejoins juste après m'avoir fait l'amour. Je ne supporterai plus les images qui s'imposeront à moi quand je serai seul dans mon lit.»**

**«Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Dray ?»**

**«Que tout cela se règle. Que tu la quitte. Pas nécessairement que nous nous rendions publiques, mais plus qu'elle soit l'obstacle à ce que l'on soit heureux ensemble. Je refuse de te partager. Même si pour toi ce n'est pas une véritable relation, j'ai l'impression d'être l'amant briseur de couple. Alors, tant que vous serez encore ensemble aux yeux du monde sorcier et que tu ne me diras pas toute la vérité, on aura plus rien à faire ensemble. Ça fait trop mal Harry.»**

Il me regarde choqué. Puis des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

**«Attends, tu me quittes là Draco ? Mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Tu sais que je ne peux pas la quitter. Je ne peux pas mettre fin à notre contrat comme ça Dray. Je t'en supplie donne-moi du temps. Je trouverai une solution. Mais je ne peux rien faire en attendant. Tu es la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai envie de me battre alors s'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas, laisse-moi au moins ça.»**

**«Eh bien ça sera peut être efficace comme ça. Tu trouveras une solution peut être plus vite. Si je reste avec toi, que l'on continu comme ça, ça ne te donnera pas envie que les choses changent, elles seront trop confortables pour toi. Mais pas pour moi. Pas pour mon idiot de cœur qui t'aime désespérément. Alors pars Harry s'il te plaît. Laisse-moi.»**

**«Non non non non non... S'il te plaît.»**

**«Sors de chez moi.»**

Puis je me réfugie devant ma fenêtre. Pour ne pas le voir partir.

**«Je ne te laisserais pas aussi facilement Draco, je me battrais pour toi.»**

_**«C'est ce que j'attends.»**_ Je ne le dis pas mais le pense fort. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends la porte qui claque. Alors je me retrouve en serviette au milieu de mon salon avec de la nourriture pour quatre personnes sur ma table.

Cette soirée a été un fiasco complet. J'ai perdu Harry une seconde fois. Je pleure à m'en faire exploser les tripes. Et je n'ai plus que l'espoir qu'il tienne suffisamment à moi pour tout arranger.

L'espoir et seulement cela.


End file.
